Entre el bien y el mal, traducido y comentado
by Edelweiss Von Doom
Summary: La peor historia de HunterxHunter que he leído jamás y, además, la peor historia de amor que se puede imaginar. No hace falta haber visto el anime para disfrutar de esta aberración.
1. Capítulo 1: La Mary Sue psicópata

**Capítulo 1.**

**[Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas:**

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Me he limitado a traducirla, respetando las faltas de ortografía y puntuación, y comentarla cuando lo considere oportuno. Mis comentarios siempre aparecerán en negrita y entre corchetes, como ahora]**

Nombre: Kayli Kurta

Edad: 18

Pelo: Largo, rubio platino. (Sé que en la foto es rizado pero lo podéis imaginar liso, gracias **[De nada]**.)

**[Mirad, cuando alguien necesita recurrir a este tipo de esquema o a una fotografía para describir a su personaje, está más que claro que como escritor no vale una mierda]**

Ojos: Azul océano/Escarlata **[Para el que no sepa mucho sobre esta serie, la protagonista pertenece a un clan cuyos ojos se vuelven de color escarlata cuando sufren una emoción muy intensa]**

Altura: 1,73

Peso: 49

Tipo de Nen: Especialista

**[Todo el que ya sepa de qué va el asunto, que siga leyendo.**

**El nen es la energía espiritual de una persona y, aunque cada cual lo usa de forma distinta, hay seis categorías generales: **

**Los potenciadores fortalecen sus propias habilidades naturales para ser más fuertes; los transmutadores transforman su energía en otros elementos, como fuego o electricidad; los materializadores crean cosas a partir de su nen; los emisores lanzan su espíritu hacia el exterior en la forma que prefieran; los manipuladores usan su poder para controlar objetos, animales o personas; y los especialistas son aquellos que no caen en ninguna de las demás categorías.**

**Algunas personas mezclan habilidades entre sí para conseguir ciertos efectos, pero normalmente se ciñen a su tipo principal, porque es el que mejor les funciona]**

Habilidades:

\- _Quemadura Negra_

Kayli puede controlar el fuego **[Entonces debería ser manipuladora]**, pero el fuego es negro **[¿Por qué?]**.

\- _Bala Espiritual_

Apunta con su dedo como una pistola y básicamente dispara balas de Nen **[1. Eso lo haría un emisor. 2. Además de mezclar dos tipos de nen distintos sin mucho criterio, esta autora ha creado habilidades que no tienen nada que ver entre sí. Normalmente un usuario de nen tiene habilidades con sinergía]**.

Tranfondo - Punto de vista de Kayli

Soy parte de clan Kurta, pero siempre he sido una extranjera **[¿Por qué?]**. Nunca he jugado con los otros niños. Algunas veces he visto a dos chicos jugando entre los árboles, pero realmente nunca les he prestado atención **[Ah, así que vas de especial por la vida, ¿eh?]**.

Además por alguna razón soy simplemente diferente **[Me estás causando una muy mala primera impresión]**. Mis ojos son azules, no marrones como el resto de los Kurta. La gente **[¿Qué gente?]** ha dicho que cuando mis ojos se vuelven escarlatas, son los más bonitos de todo el clan **[*suspira*]**, pero realmente nunca les he escuchado **[1. Falsa modestia la justa, que se te ve el plumero. 2. ¿Por qué casi todas las autoras que hemos conocido hasta ahora son así? ¿POR QUÉ?]**.

Tenía 14 cuando sucedió la masacre. Me desperté con los gritos que venían de fuera. Rápidamente me levanté de la cama y corrí a ver cómo estaban mis padres. La casa estaba caliente por el fuego que ardía fuera. Mientras corría vi la sombra de un hombre…entonces me quedé inconsciente **[Por mí puedes quedarte así, ¿eh? Tú duerme tranquila]**.

Punto de vista de Nobunaga

**[Un breve apunte para los que no sepáis de qué va el tema:**

**Nobunaga es miembro de un grupo criminal llamado la Brigada Fantasma o la Araña. Estas personas exterminaron al clan Kurta para vender sus ojos en el mercado negro]**

Estaba en la última casa del clan. Ya había conseguido los ojos de un hombre y una mujer que estaban allí. Vi a una chica corriendo hacia la habitación en la que estaba así que me alejé. Vi que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul océano **[Es decir, que a Kayli le importan una mierda sus padres y el resto de la gente que está muriendo]**

_Esta es la chica que el jefe quería que cogiésemos _**[1. ¿Para qué? 2. ¿Por qué? 3. ¿Cómo? 4. No. 5. Fuera de bromas, si la única descripción que tienen de esta chica es que tiene los ojos azules, deberían haberla buscado antes de atacar, porque si llega a no ser una psicópata ahora mismo tendría los ojos rojos como todos los demás]**. Lo recordé. Así que la dejé inconsciente desde atrás y cargé con ella estilo nupcial **[En todo caso la habría cogido como un saco de patatas]** hacia el resto de la brigada.

Salto en el tiempo punto de vista de Kayli

Desperté en lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado. Me asusto mientras miraba alrededor y vi a un par de personas raras sentadas a mi alrededor. Mis ojos son escarlatas en este punto **[1. Solo se quiere a sí misma. 2. Esos tiempos verbales, que se te van]**.

-Jefe está despierta.- Anunció un chico adolescente con el pelo rubio.

Un hombre llevando una camisa blanca abotonada, con pantalones negros me miró. Tenía pelo liso negro y ojos oscuros.

-Ah bien. ¿Señorita nos puedes decir tu nombre **[Tú sabrás, eres tú el que quería mantenerla con vida]**?- preguntó y empieza a caminar hacia mí. Retrocedo con miedo.

-Soy K-Kayli.- digo.- ¿D-dónde estoy?

-Estás en nuestra guarida, somos la Brigada Fantasma. Yo soy el líder Chrollo Lucilfer **[Claro que sí, tú dale toda la información desde el minuto uno]**.- replicó.

-Q-quiero irme a casa.- le dije.

-No puedes hacer eso, la hemos destruído **[¿Me puede alguien explicar qué nos ha aportado no haber empezado directamente por aquí?]**. Veo un montón de potenial en ti, Kayli **[¿Cuándo has visto ese potencial? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?]**, necesito que te unas a nuestra brigada.- Dice. Yo estaba impactada y retrocedí todavía más hata que mi espalda golpea el muro **[Creo que esta mezcla tan extraña de pasado y presente se debe a que nos está contando las cosas en tiempo real pero tarda MUCHO en procesarlas]**.

-¿Puedo hablar yo con ella?- Pregunta una mujer con pelo rubio corto y Chrollo asiente.

Ella se me acerca con una sonrisa cálida, tranquilizadora. Me siento menos asustada pero sigo teniendo la guardia alta **[¿No te jode? No solo te han secuestrado, sino que te acaban de decir que han destruído tu hogar. ¿Eres tonta o qué te pasa?]**. Se sienta a mi lado, y me pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Retrocedo pero pronto me relajo.

-Hola, soy Pakunoda.- dijo con una voz dulce.- ¿Puedes decirme cómo era para ti estar en tu clan?

-Estaba bien supongo. No era relmente demasiado sociable.- le cuento. Asiente indicando que lo entiende **[Pues yo no entiendo nada]**.

-Bueno siemplemente piensa que hemos matado a tu clan, podemos ser tu nueva familia **[Es el mejor argumento que he oído jamás]**. No es como si dejases mucho atrás de todas maneras **[A sus padres que les jodan]**. Podemos enseñarte cómo ser fuerte, y podemos ayudarte con socializar.- dijo Pakunoda **[Lo más gracioso de todo es que este personaje puede leer la mente, así que en realidad solo está diciendo lo que la propia Kayli quiere escuchar. Así de frívola, psicópata e insensible es nuestra protagonista]**.

_No suena tan mal. Sé que matan pero a mí me han perdonado y eso es lo que importa_ **[¿He dicho ya "a mis padres que les jodan"? Es que sus niveles de psicopatía se me salen de las gráficas]**. Pensé.

-Sí me uniré.- acepté su petición.

**[Lo que yo me pregunto es para qué demonios la quieren, porque es cierto que la Brigada Fantasma busca nuevos miembros, pero siempre se fijan en personas con unos poderes que les pueden ayudar en su trabajo. Esta pringada ni siquiera sabe usar nen todavía, así que ya me contaréis]**

-Perfecto, me gustaría que conocieses a todo el mundo.- dijo Chrollo.

Después de eso fui bienvenida por mucha gente. El chico rubio era conocido como Shalnark, el tipo que me había traído aquí era Nobunaga, había una chica con pelo rosa conocida como Machi, un gran tío musculoso llamado Uvogin, un macho bajito con pelo negro llamado Feitan, otro macho rubio cuyo nombre es Phinks, y otro tío grande conocido como Franklin,y finalmente un fabricante de muñecas llamado Omokage.

(Ese tío de la película Phantom Rouge)

**[Esta ha sido la forma más lamentable de presentar a un equipo que he leído jamás]**

Salto en el tiempo

Mientras los años pazaban aprendi a usar Nen, resulta que soy especialista **[O no] **lo cual es raro **[Es más común de lo que tú te crees. Es más, solo en tu nueva "familia" ya hay al menos dos, que yo recuerde]**. Uvogin hacía entrenamiento de fuerza conmigo, Pakunoda y Franklin me enseñaron sobre pistolas, Feitan me enseñó cómo conseguir información **[Torturando, que es algo que probablemente te encante]** y cómo soportar el dolor, Nobunaga me enseñó mis habilidades con la espada, los otros me enseñaron artes marciales, e incluso hice algo de entrenamiento con los Zoldycks **[1. JA JA JA JA. No. 2. Para el que no lo sepa, los Zoldyck son una familia de asesinos MUY peligrosos]**.

Además conforme pasó el tiempo Chrollo cambió su apariencia así que ahora tiene un tatuaje de una cruz en la frente **[Esto es totalmente cierto]**, su pelo peinado hacia atrás, y lleva un abrigo con una cruz al revés en la espalda. Coforme pasó el tiempo tuve una pequeña obsesión con él **[Oh, no]** pero acepté el hecho de que no correspondería mis sentimientos **[Ya veremos]**.

Además teníamos nuevos miembros llamados Shizuku, Kortopi, Bonolenvo **[Bonolenov]**, y Hisoka **[Qué pena que no te guste él, porque haríais una pareja de psicópatas encantadora]**.

Hisoka es definitivamente el más raro del grupo pero me muestra amabilidad **[JA JA JA JA. No]**. Cuando era más joven me enseñó trucos de magia guays y me contaba adivinanzas **[Los juegos de Hisoka suelen acabar con alguien muerto, así que supongo que es normal que a ella le guste]**. Además ve mi potencial igual que Chrollo. Ahora que tengo 18 a veces me seduce **[Uy, sí, porque Hisoka es de los que se espera a que seas mayor de edad antes de actuar]**, lo que puede ser REALMENTE molesto.

Mi tautaje de la araña está en el área de la parte de arriba de mi brazo izquierdo, soy el número 13 **[Es cierto que los miembros de la Brigada Fantasma se tatuan una araña con su número dentro del grupo, pero es que solo hay doce miembros. Solo reclutan a gente nueva cuando muere un compañero o si este cae derrotado frente a la persona que quiere entrar en en la banda]**. Además no disfruto demasiado matar **[¿Seguro?]** pero lo haré sin dudar para hacer felices a los otros.

-Kayli, ahora que tienes 18 creo que es hora de que hagas el examen de cazador* y consigas tu licencia **[1. El examen de cazador puede hacerse a cualquier edad. 2. No todos los miembros de la Araña son cazadores]**.- ordenó Chrollo.

-Vale Jefe, ¿vendrá alguien conmigo?- pregunté excitadamente sabiendo que tendría que abandonar la aburrida guarida **[La Brigada Fantasma no tiene una sede oficial y de hecho pasan largos periodos de tiempo separados. ¿Qué me estás contando?]**.

-Sí. Hisoka también necesita una licencia de cazador, así que te acompañará.- Dijo con una sonrisa, yo asentí. Miré al payaso **[No es que le esté insultando, es que a Hisoka le gusta disfrazarse de payaso como a todo buen pirado] **y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamos Ronald McDonald **[1. Dudo mucho que exista en su universo. 2. Estás muy muerta]**.- bromeé.

-Lo que tú digas, querida.- arrulló de vuelta.

Estábamos a punto de marcharnos cuando Chrollo me detuvo.

-Y Kayli.- me llamó la atención.- Simplemente…Ten cuidado.- Dijo con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

_¿Estaba Chrollo preocupado por mí?_ Me pregunté **[Sí, igual que lo está por toda la Brigada Fantasma]**.

-No te preocupes Jefe, estaré bien.- le dije adiós con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados **[¿Qué?] **antes de correr tras Hisoka.

Salto en el tiempo

Llevaba vaqueros negros ajustados y rotos, botas de combate negras **[*sufre un fuerte flashback de Vietnam*]**, un top corto marrón donde las mangas acababan alrededor de mis codos así que no enseñaba mi tatuaje, y finalmente me puse guantes de cuero sin dedos de ciclista.

Entramos en un túnel oscuro con unas 40 personas en él. Un hombre gisante se nos aproximó **[Esto va en serio, ¿eh? Sí que hay un hombre guisante en la serie]**, pero parecía vacilante con Hisoka. Nos dio chapas numeradas, yo era #43 y Hisoka era #44.

-¿Por qué ese tío te tenía miedo?- le pregunté.

-Bueno me presenté al examen de Cazador el año pasado, pero suspendí porque maté a un examinador.- Respondió el payaso. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Por supuesto.- Suspiré.

Nota de la autora: Primero de todo, ya sé que la chica de la imagen era también un personaje original en una historia de Chrollo x el personaje original pero encajaba en la descripción de cómo quería que fuese así que por eso la he usado, no para copiarles **[Eres una ladrona y lo sabes, ¿eh?]**. Si os ha gustado por favor votad, comentad y seguidme para más. Muchas gracias tíos por leerme, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado **[No mucho, la verdad]**.

¡Adiós!

**[Una breve nota para los que sí hayáis visto la serie:**

**Sí, en efecto, la cronología de quién está y quién no en la Araña está mal. Pero eso es irrelevante dentro de lo mal que está todo, por eso no lo he mencionado antes]**

***El examen de cazador consiste en una serie de pruebas mortalmente peligrosas que ponen a prueba a los aspirantes. Muy pocos consiguen la licencia cada año y, con ella, adquieren ciertas ventajas diplomáticas y económicas, entre otras cosas.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Eres tonta

**Capítulo 2.**

Punto de vista de Kayli

Me alejé de Hisoka para explorar. Todo era muy aburrido **[Chica, TODO te parece aburrido. Estás a punto de emprender un viaje hacia lo desconocido que puede acabar contigo muerta o gravemente herida. Yo, como mínimo, estaría nerviosa]** así que me apoyé contra un muro y observé a todo el mundo. Entonces un hombre gordo llevando un conjunto azul se me acercó.

-Hola soy Tompa, pareces nueva. Este es mi trigésimo quinto intento en el examen de cazador, así que si necesitas ayuda puedes preguntarme **[Uy, sí, pedirle ayuda al tío que ha suspendido 34 veces el mismo examen suena a buena idea]**.-dijo el hombre llamado Tompa.

_Así que este tío es solo un gigantesco perdedor_ **[Exactamente] **pensé.

-No estoy bien **[Cómo cambia una frase cuando no sabes usar las comas, ¿eh?]** tengo un amigo que ya ha hecho el examen antes. Soy Kayli por cierto.- le conté intentanto ser tan maja como fuera posible.

-Oh vale. Debes estar sedienta, toma.- me ofreció una lata de zumo de naranja **[Toma un traguito, Kayli, ya verás qué risa]**.

_Se piensa que soy estúpida _**[Ah, ¿es que no lo eres?]**_, está claramente envenenado_ **[¿En qué te basas para decir eso? Es decir, sí, lo está, pero me gustaría saber por qué lo sabe Kayli, más allá de que la autora ha visto la serie y quiere hacerse la lista] **pensé agarrando la lata.

-Gracias.- dije abriéndola. Mientras lo hacía, inmediatamente olí los laxantes. _Divirtámosnos un poco_ le sonreí y me lo bebí **[Se ve que le gusta ir fuerte al baño]**. Terminé y le miré, estaba sonriendo malvadamente.- Un aviso, no vuelvas a probar nada conmigo nunca. Soy inmune a todo tipo de veneno **[Para el que no lo sepa, acaba de robar este momento a otro personaje, Killua]**…además, puedo matarte fácilmente.- le aconsejé.

-Lo siento mucho.- la voz de Tompa estaba temblando y estaba cubierto de sudor **[A este tío le da igual que le amenaces, chavala. Él vive para joder a los demás y el hecho de que le hayas pillado es solo un tropiezo en le camino]**. Después de decir eso se marchó rápidamente.

Estaba sola otra vez. Pero no me importaba, siempre estaba sola **[¿Disculpa? Según lo que tú misma nos has contado en capítulo anterior, te pasas el día rodeada de gente]**. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando cierto albino familiar se me acercó.

-Ey.- dijo. Le miré para ver que no tenía nada más que un monopatín **[¿Está desnudo?]** y era el #99. Durante mi tiempo entrenando con los Zoldycks hice unos cuantos amigos **[No] **incluyendo a Silva **[Que no]**, Zeno **[NO]**, y Killua **[La autora no ha entendido NADA sobre esta familia. Como ya he dicho, son asesinos y se rigen por el trabajo, nada más. De hecho, el arco de personaje de Killua se inicia justamente al empezar el examen de cazador, cuando hace amigos por primera vez en su vida]**.

-Hey Bola de nieve.- repliqué, consiguiendo que una marca de fastidio apareciese en su cara.

-¡No me llames así **[Si a alguien le podría importar una mierda que le insulten en esta serie, ese es Killua. A veces parece que no tenga sentimientos]**! De todos modos, ¿cómo estás? Ha pasado untiempo.- preguntó Killua.

-Estoy bien supongo **[Tú sabrás]**. ¿Te has escapado…otra vez?- respondí.

-Sa, el examen de cazador parece interesante y estaba aburrido así que decidí intentarlo **[Ah, ya lo entiendo. Kayli solo es un Killua con tetas mal ejecutado. No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de todo lo que tienen en común: la actitud, las amistades peligrosas, el instinto asesino latente, el ser solitarios…]**. Pero no tenía ni idea de que estarías aquí.- repicó felizmente.

-Sa, mi jefe me pidió que me sacase una licencia así que aquí estoy.- dije.

Salto en el tiempo

Killua se fue para ir a explorar y en ese tiempo vi a Illumi venir con un disfraz puesto **[Vamos a ver, Mary Sue de los cojones: Illumi fue a al examen disfrazado y ni siquiera Killua, que es su puto hermano, se dio cuenta de que era él. ¿De verdad me estás intentando hacer creer que tú eres capaz, así, al golpe de vista, de reconocerle?]** así que estaba registrado como Gittarackur. Era el #301.

Un poco más de espera y aparecieron otros 3 aspirantes. El hombre guisante le dio a un chico que parecía como de la edad de Killua #405 **[Pero, ¿qué le dio? ¡Termina las frases, maldita sea!]**, a un viejo llevando un traje #403, y a un chico rubio como de mi edad #404 **[No pongo los números en orden porque soy retrasada]**.

El chico rubio me parecía familiar, no solo que llevaba puesto el tabardo Kurta tradicional que solamente aumentó mis sospechas todavía más **[1. Creo que intenta comunicarnos algo. 2. ¿Qué sospechas? Si le recuerdas y lleva ropa de tu clan, ¿qué dudas tienes?]**. Yo entonces vi a Tompa asercarse a ellos y empezaron a hablar. _Si no pueden superar el truco de Tompa entonces no merecen mi tiempo _**[Tú no mereces el nuestro y aquí estamos]**_. _Pensé.

Yo entonces vi a Tompa darles una lata de zumo a cada uno. El chico joven con pelo verdoso-negro fue el primero en abrir la lata y tomar un sorbo, pero solo lo hizo para escupirlo rápidamente. El hombre más viejo también escupe el suyo y lanza lejos la lata mientras que el rubito siemplemente lo vació en el suelo.

Ahí fue cuando decidí acercarme a ellos. Tompa estaba pidiendo perdón y ahí es cuando yo hablé.

-Ey Tompa creo que es tu señal para marcharte.-dije. Me miró impactado entes de marcharse, dejándome con los tres machos **[Esto me ha hecho mucha más gracia de la que debería]**.

-¿Quién eres tú? Yo soy Gon y estos son mis 2 amigos Leorio y Kurapika.- me informó Gon gesticulando a las otras personas detrás de él. Entonces vi un recuerdo de algún tipo **[¿Qué?]**.

Flash Back

_Estaba leyendo un libro cuando escuché pasos._

_-Vamos Pario por aquí.- dijo un chico rubio a su amigo moreno._

_-Pero Kurapika yo no puedo caminar tan rápido como tú.- llamó Pario_** [Me hace mucha gracia que la gente de ese clan tuviese nombres tan raros pero que la protagonista se llame Kayli]**_._

Fin **[¿Fin de qué? ¿Del flashback? ¿Del capítulo? ¿¡De la historia!?]**

-Soy Kayli.- dije simplemente.

-¿Es esta tu primera vez en el examen de cazador?- preguntó Leorio.

-Sa, ¿y vosotros tíos?- repliqué.

-¡También es nuestra primera vez!- estalló Gon. Me di cuenta de que Kurapika estaba siendo callado así que le miré. Me estaba mirando fijamente, tan pronto como notó yo mirar a él miró hacia otra parte con un tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

**[Para el que no sepa de qué va la cosa, Kurapika es otro superviviente de los Kurta y ha decidido consagrar su vida a vengarse de los asesinos de su clan, es decir, de la Brigada Fantasma. Dudo mucho que Kayli le recordase vagamente pero él a ella no, teniendo en cuenta lo obsesionado que está con ese tema. De hecho, si no recuerdo mal, él enterró personalmente a todos los miembros del clan, así que debería haber sabido que ella estaba viva]**

Entonces todos esuchamos un alto sonido de repiqueteo. Miré alrededor para ver el muro moviéndose y detrás de él había un hombre con pelo púrpura un bigote y…¿sin boca?

-Lamento la espera, ahora antes de empezar si os falta habilidad o andáis cortos de suerte sugiero que os marchéis ahora porque hay una alta probabilidad de que perdáis la vida **[Ya sabes, Kayli, a tu casa]**.- habló el hombre de algún modo. Nadie se marchó **[Vaya por Dios]**.

-Vale entonces seguidme por aquí.- dijo **[No cambies de renglón cuando habla el mismo personaje, por favor]** y empezó a caminar. Le seguí sabiendo que esto tenía que ser parte del examen **[Uy, no se te escapa una, ¿eh? Kayli Holmes te vamos a llamar]**.

Su ritmo aumentó un poco y ahora estábamos trotando suavemente.

-He olvidado presentarme, soy Satotz, vuestro examinador para la primera fase. Estoy aquí para llevaros hasta la segunda fase.

Salto en el tiempo

Ahora estábamos corriendo y me encontré al lado de Kurapika. Estábamos en silencio hasta que decidí romper el hielo.

-¿Así que por qué te quieres convertir en cazador?- pregunté al azar.

-Soy del clan Kurta y cuando estamos excitados o enfadados nuestros ojos se vuelven escarlatas. Durante ese estado nuestro color de ojos se dice que es un de los 7 colores más hermosos del mundo… Pero una noche hace 4 años mi clan fue asesinado por una banda llamada Brigada Fantasma y se llevaron sus ojos. Así que planeo venganza para mi clan y recuperar sus ojos **[1. Kurapika no le contaría algo así a alguien que acaba de conocer. Es más, el primer conflicto que tiene este grupo es precisamente porque se niega a contarles por qué quiere hacer el examen. 2. ¿Ves, Kayli? Esta es la reacción normal a que maten a toda la gente que conoces]**.- explica.

Dejé de correr junto a él y siemplemente me quedé de pie mirando hacia abajo, dejando que mis flequillos **[¿Tienes más de uno?]** cubriesen mis ahora ojos escarlata.

-Y t-se paró y vio que ya no estaba a su lado.

_¿Es un superviviente? Eso explica por qué me es tan familiar_** [Eres lenta, ¿eh?]**_. Y aunque sé que la brigada es mala y mató a mi familia, pero no es como si mis padres estuviesen ahí para mí de todos modos _**[1. Uf, la psicopatía. 2. ¿Aunque sabes que la brigada es mala qué? Termina las malditas frases]**_. No sé si debería estar feliz de que esté vivo. Quiere matar a mi nueva familia, la que de verdad se preocupa…_** [Madre mia, qué cacao tienes en la cabeza]**Pensé.

-¿Kayli estás bien?- pregunta Kurapika mientras pone una mano en mi hombro **[Kurapika, sigue corriendo que suspendes el examen]**. Le miro olvidándome de mis ojos. Antes de que me diese cuenta fui atraída a un cálido abrazo **[Llamadme insensible, pero creo que no es el momento]**. Estaba impactada y rígida. _Creo que nunca me habían abrazado antes _**[El drama]**_, ¿cómo reacciono?_ Me pregunto a mí misma.

-Al menos ya no estaré solo nunca más…- susurra Kurapika en mi hombro **[¿Qué?]**. Para ser honesta no sabía si estaba hablándome a mí o a sí mismo. Mis brazos entonces fueron cuidadosamente alrededor del cuerpo del chico y le conforté.

Nos mantuvimos así por un momento **[Chicos, que se os está alejando el examinador]** hasta que se apartó.

-Vamos, no queremos perder al grupo.- dije. Él asintió y empezamos a correr de nuevo.

Corrimos hasta que vimos a Gon, Killua, y Leorio corriendo. Gon nos vio primero.

**[Esta autora no tiene en cuenta que cada persona tiene un fondo físico diferente, así que todos van al mismo ritmo. En el anime varias personas ya habían abandonado por el camino y, mientras que Killua y Gon estaban siguiendo muy bien el ritmo e iban de los primeros, Leorio y el propio Kurapika ya estaban agotados]**

-¡Kayli, Kurapika! ¡Ahí estáis, quiero que conozcáis a alguien!- llamó.- ¡Este es Killua!

-Ey.- dijo simplemente Killua.

-Hola.- respondió Kurapika.

-Hola de nuevo Bola de nieve **[Por supuesto, hazle notar al tío que quiere matar a todo tu grupo criminal que conoces a un asesino que tiene cero problemas en reconocer que lo es, a ver cuánto tarda en contarle quién eres tú realmente]**.- sonreí.

-¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así!- gritó.

-Um infinitas veces más.- bromeé.

-Esperad, ¿os conocéis?- preguntó Gon.

-Sip.- dijimos Killua y yo al unísono **[Esta chica es tonta]**.

Nota de la autora: Aquí tenéis un capítulo, ¡espero que os haya gustado **[Pues no mucho, la verdad]**! Por favor votad, comentad y seguidme para más. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Adiós!


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Se puede ser más inútil?

**Capítulo 3.**

Punto de vista de Kayli

Conseguimos llegar hasta la parte de arriba de las escaleras **[Me encanta que, como ella cuenta con que todos hayamos visto el anime, ni se molesta en describir qué está pasando porque lo que le interesa es autoinsertarse de forma lamentable]** y ahora estamos enfrente de lo que parece ser un pantano. No puedo estar segura con toda esa niebla.

Después de que la mayoría de aspirantes consiguiese llegar arriba, la puerta se cerró dejando atrás al resto para que lo intentasen en año que viene. Entonces Satotz avanzó y explicó que estábamos en el Pantano de los Estafadores y cómo la bestia de aquí intentaría engañarnos y matarnos.

-¡ALTO NO LE ESCUCHÉIS!- gritó un hombre que parecía haber recibido una paliza.- No dejéis que os engañe. ¡ESE HOMBRE OS ESTÁ MINTIENDO A TODOS! No es el verdadero examinador, yo lo soy.- dijo **[Kayli haciéndose la lista en tres, dos, uno…]**.

_¿Hay alguien creyéndose de verdad esta mierda?_ Pensé **[Es que lo sabía. Amiga, ¿serías capaz de explicarme por qué no te lo crees? ¿O solo sabes que no te lo tienes que creer porque ya has visto la serie?]**.

-Lo probaré.- dijo y arrastró el cuerpo de un mono que se parecía a Satotz pero con una boca. _Sigo sin creerme esta mierda _**[Dame una buena razón]**_._

-Whoa, se parece a Satotz.- examinó Gon **[¿Qué?]**.

-Esto es un mono con cara-de-hombre. Les encanta saborear la carne humana, pero sus miembros son débiles. Por eso se disfrazan como humanos y nos atraen hacia una trampa para que otras criaturas puedan matarnos y comernos. Está intentando engañar a todos los aspirantes a cazador.- explicó el hombre.

**[Si esta chavala tuviese dos dedos de frente, aquí sería cuando su personaje dudaría, porque esa versión de la historia tiene varias lagunas:**

**1\. Si sus miembros son tan débiles como dices, ¿cómo es posible que te hayan pegado una paliza a ti, que eres un Cazador?**

**2\. ¿Por qué no te han comido?**

**3\. ¿Para qué dejar aspirantes atrás cuando puedes atraerlos a todos hacia la trampa?**

**Pero, ah, eso supondría que la autora tendría que pensar]**

-Así que eso explica por qué no camina como un humano normal.- dijo Hanzo, #294 **[Ha establecido todo tan mal que los que no hayáis visto la serie no entenderéis una mierda. El examinador, Satotz, ha hecho correr a los aspirantes durante un gran trecho pero él se ha limitado a caminar deprisa de una forma un poco rara, como si fuese un muñeco articulado]**.

Entonces hubo un fogonazo de cartas rosas. Las cogí justo antes de que hiciesen contacto con mi cara **[*se pega cabezazos contra la pared*]**. Miré alrededor y vi que el hombre murió mientras que Satotz cogió las cartas **[Dios, es que lo explicas todo TAN mal que no sé ni cómo te estoy entendiendo yo]**.

-Ya veo,- Hisoka barajó sus cartas.- Entonces tú eres el verdadero examinador. Los examinadores son cazadores que hacen este trabajo gratuitamente, y uno podría haber repelido facilmente un ataque como ese**.**

-Me tomaré eso como un cumplido, sin embargo si me atacas otra vez serás descalificado. ¿Entendido?- preguntó Satotz.

-Sí- -arrulló Hisoka.

-¿Y por qué me has lanzado cartas a mí **[Para que puedas hacerte la Mary Sue un rato y mostrarnos lo alucinante que eres]**?- pregunté mientras se las lanzaba de vuelta a Hisoka.

-Siemplemente me aseguro de que tengas la guardia alta querida.-contestó.

Empezamos a correr otra vez. Era un poco más difícil ahora que el suelo estaba húmedo.

-Atentos ahora, aseguráos de manteneros cerca de mí, no queréis perderos.- dijo Satotz.

**[Me está frustrando mucho esta chica, de verdad.**

**Otras historias son una mierda, sí, pero al menos presentan tramas nuevas que pueden ser más o menos interesantes. En este caso se está limitando a reproducir, a veces palabra por palabra, lo que sucede en la propia serie. Lo único que "aporta" son los pequeños momentos absurdos de Kayli haciéndose la chula]**

Salto en el tiempo

Me encuentro a mí misma relajándome y corriendo **[No le encuentro en sentido a esa combinación]** con Kurapika y Leorio. Me di cuenta de que Leorio estaba teniendo problemas para continuar **[Al igual que el propio Kurapika así que, si tu vas a su ritmo, probablemente te esté pasando lo mismo]**.

-La niebla se está volviendo más densa conforme avanzamos.- dijo Kurapika. Asentí estando de acuerdo.

-Kurapika, Kayli, Leorio. ¡Killua dice que deberíamos movernos hacia el frente!- llamó Gon.

-¡Idiota, no crees que yo ya estaría en el frente si pudiese!- le gritó Leorio de vuelta.

-Está bien Gon, continúa sin nosotros.- le dijo Kurapika. Entonces los chicos nos adelantaron.

-Esto es malo, con toda esta niebla no podemos estar seguro de ir en la dirección correcta.- dijo Kurapika **[Te he dicho que no cambies de renglón cuando habla el mismo personaje]**.

-Estoy segura de que lo conseguiremos.- yo digo.

-Sa todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mantener a la vista a los tíos por delante de nosotros.- añadió Leorio. Entonces el grupo de gente delante de nosotros empezó a ser decapitada **[Así, casualmente]**.- ¡IEEE! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AHORA!?- chilló Leorio.

Entonces lo que parecían fresas gigantes aparecieron de la niebla. Un aspirante caminó hacia ellas pero fue atrapado en una boca de una criatura. _Es una Tortuga de Arrastre de Noggin, he leído sobre ellas antes _**[¿Cómo no?]**. Pensé.

Todo el mundo empezó a entrar en pánico y correr pero Kurapika, Leorio, y yo permanecimos juntos mientras huíamos **[Me extraña que no hayas matado a la tortuga para demostrar tus grandes poderes]**. Empezamos a correr en la dirección en la que creo que está nuestro destino.

-Parece que hemos perdido de vista a los corredores.- dijo Kurapika.

-¡Maldición!- murmuró Leorio. Mire alrededor y vi a Hisoka rodeado de algunos hombres con armas. Leorio también se dio cuenta y nos paró.- Mirad eso.

Hisoka y los hombres hablaron entonces por un momento antes de que ls hombres empezasen a atacar a Hisoka. Ni siquiera llegaron a acercase antes de que Hisoka los matase a todos con una carta.

-Bueno.- arrulló mirando hacia nosotros.- ¿Queréis jugar a ser examinados?- Después de eso empezó a caminar hacia nosotros.

-Muy bien, a la de 3 tenemos que correr en distintas direcciones.- dijo Kurapika.

**[Este es un bueno momento para que Kayli haga la única cosa útil que podrá hacer en toda esta historia y le diga a Hisoka que se vaya a tomar por culo. Que, ya puestos, ¿por qué iba a atacar a ese grupo cuando está ella ahí?]**

-¿Huh?- preguntó Leorio.

-Es demasiao eperimentado como para que podamos luchar contra él. No seremos capaces de vencerle, por eso nuestra mejor opción es si-

-Sa eso está bien y tal pero, no voy a correr.- corté a Kurapika **[Esta chica es tonta. Es decir, que quieres hacerte la interesante y poner sus vidas en riesgo porque sabes que a ti no va a matarte]**.

-¿Estás loca?- preguntó.

-En muchos sentidos sí.- respondí.- Simplemente iros estaré bien.

Kurapika suspiró y asintió **[Kurapika JAMÁS huiría en esta situación. Si uno de vosotros se queda, él también]**. Hisoka estaba bastante cerca en este momento.

-¡Cómo sea, corre ahora!- dijo y él y Leorio se fueron **[Leorio será muchas cosas, pero no es un cobarde. De hecho, en la historia original, era él quien decidía quedarse a pelear contra Hisoka]**.

-Hmm, ya veo. Una sabia decisión por su parte.- - reflexionó Hisoka.

-Dios, ¿puedes pasar un solo día sin matar **[1. En su defensa diré que le estaban atacando. 2. ¿Puedes pasar tú un día sin intentar hacerte la chula?]**?- murmuré y él empezó a reirse.

-Quizá, solo si eres tú la que me lo impide.- me burlé de su comentario.

Estábamos a punto de marcharnos cuando Leorio volvió a través de la niebla cargando con un palo. _¿¡Qué cojones estás haciendo _**[Tener agallas y principios, que es algo que tú no entenderás en tu vida]**_!?_ Le regañé mentalmente.

-Simplemente no puedo hacerlo… Puede que esta no sea mi pelea, pero no puedo cruzarme de brazos y hacer como que esto no ha pasado. No es mi estilo. Mira la cosa es… ¡QUE NO PUEDO HUIR!- declara Leorio mientras se lanza a por Hisoka.

-Me encata esa mirada.- dice Hisoka antes de convertirse en humo** [No es humo, idiota, sino la propia niebla] **antes de que Leorio pueda pegarle. Yo lo vi todo **[Por supuesto]**. Hisoka se puso detrás de él rápidamente, estaba a punto de agarrarle pero entonces algo golpeó a Hisoka en la cara. Me giré para ver qué había sido eso y era ¿¡GON CON SU CAÑA DE PESCAR **[1. Tú sabrás. 2. Esto tendría mucho más sentido si te hubiese molestado en mencionar antes que, en efecto, Gon tiene una caña de pescar]**!?

-¿¡GON!?- dijimos Leorio y yo al unísono.

-¿Lo he conseguido?- preguntó Gon entre jadeos.

-No está mal, jovencito.- Hisoka se giró hacia él.- Es eso una caña de pescar qué oringinal.- entonces empecó a avanzar hacia él.- Me gustaría verla. ¿Te importa-?

-Déjale en paz… ¡TU PELEA ES CONMIGO!- dijo Leorio mientras corría hacia Hisoka, intentando golpearle una vez más. Pero tan pronto como se quedó a tiro, Hisoka le dejó inconsciente de un puñetazo.

-¿Has venido aquí para ayudar a tu amigo?- dijo Hisoka. Gon se alejó de un salto del loco continuando intentando golpearle.- Empieza a ser excitante **[Sí, amigos míos, a este tío le pone MUCHO la violencia]**.-

Me tensé cuando Hisoka dijo eso. Sé lo que significa, esto tiene que acabar pronto o... Algo malo iba a pasar **[¿Y qué te parece si pruebas a hacer algo? No sé, como idea. Es que se supone que tú eres la protagonista, ¿sabes? Lo único que has hecho hasta ahora ha sido ver como las cosas pasaban delante de ti]**. Gon saltó contra Hisoka intentando golpearle de nuevo. Pero esta vez atrapado por el cuello, asfixiándolo **[Qué bien te expresas]**.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!- grité. Hisoka me miró y se rió un poco. Corrí hacia Hisoka y le di un puñetazo en la cara **[Seguro que sí. ¿No acabas de ver que el único golpe que han conseguido darle ha sido por sorpresa?] **haciendo que soltase el cuello de Gon.- Has tenido suficiente de tu diversión por hoy.

-No os preocupéis, habéis aprobado todos.- - dice. Le miré antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. Entonces Hisoka caminó hasta el cuerpo de Leorio y lo cogió. Le seguí.

**[Estoy pensando que, además de no aportar nada a una historia que ya está escrita, ¿qué espera conseguir la autora con esto? Quiero decir, se supone que debería ser un triángulo amoroso entre Kayli, Kurapika y Chrollo, pero en realidad estos primero capítulos tratan casi por completo de Hisoka]**

-¿Confío en que podrás volver tú solo?- le pregunto a Gon. Él asintió.- Muy bien te veo en la segunda fase.- dije antes de marcharme con Hisoka **[¿Por qué Gon no puede ir con vosotros? ¿Qué problema hay?]**.

Nota de la autora: Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado **[No veo cómo]**. ¡Por favor votad, comentad, y seguidme para más!

¡Adiós!


	4. Capítulo 4: Un romance de novela

**Capítulo 4.**

Punto de vista de Kurapika

Me aseguré de que Gon estaba bien antes de que empezásemos a correr otra vez **[¿Y vosotros dos cuándo se supone que os habéis encontrado?]**.

-¿Cómo sabes que este es el camino correcto?- pregunto.

-Leorio lleva una colonia única que puedo oler a un kilómetro de distancia, además Kayli huele como chucherías **[*abre el cajón y empeza a buscar la botella de vodka*]**.- contesta el chico inocente.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- hablo en vos arta, recordando cuando la había abrazado. Me pongo colorado de pensarlo.

-¿Qué has dicho Kurapika?- preguntó Gon no escuchándome apropiadamente **[¿Cómo no te va a escuchar bien Gon, si él tiene unos sentidos finísimos?]**.

-N-nada.- dije rápidamente poniéndome fuertemente colorado **[¿Por qué? Tampoco has dicho nada del otro mundo]**. Me dedica una mirada confusa antes de dejarlo pasar. Continuamos corriendo hasta que estuvimos una gran verja con todos los demás aspirantes que quedaban **[¿Qué les ha pasado a tus neuronas aquí?]**.

Miré alrededor hasta que encontré a Leorio apoyado en un árbol, y Kayli arrodillada a su lado atendiendo sus heridas **[Que consisten en que le han metido un puñetazo en la boca]**. Me acerco a ellos y consigo escuchar su conversación mientras me pongo de nuevo mi tabardo **[Ah, ¿qué te lo habías quitado?]**.

-Vale esto va a picar.- dice Kayli mientras saca un paño alcohol y lo pone en su cara donde había recibido el puñetazo **[Un puñetazo necesita hielo, no alcohol]**.

-¡Ouch!- silba Leorio y se agarra la mejilla.

-Vale necesito que no te muevas y te calles la puta boca para poder hacer esto, gracias **[Para el que no lo sepa, Leorio es el médico del equipo y quiere convertirse en Cazador para tener acceso a estudios superiores. De hecho, estoy segura de que Kayli ha sacado el alcohol del maletín de Leorio, así que en todo caso debería ser él quien diese las intrucciones. Por no hablar de lo maleducada que es esta chica]**.- responde ella francamente. Kayli va a poner el paño de nuevo en su mejilla pero Leorio retocede, ella suspira derrotada y pone los suministros médicos de nuevo en su maletín.

-¡Ey, he encontrado a Killua!- Gon se acercó con Killua siguiéndole.

-Hola tíos.- les dijo Kayli mientras yo les saludaba con la mano.

-Muy bien todo el mundo, felicidades, habéis pasado todos la primera fase del examen de cazador. Os deseo a todos la mejor de las suertes. Ahora si no os importa, me marcho.- dijo Satotz y se fue **[Qué anticlimático]**.

Punto de vista de Kayli

Después de que Satotz se marchase las puertas de la gran verja sea abrieron para revelar a una chica con pelo verde azulado sentada en un sofá y detrás de ella estaba un hombre gordo llevando una camisa amarilla.

**[Quiero hacer constar que la parte protagonizada por Kurapika solo ha servido para que se pusiese colorado porque sí]**

-Que todos los aspirantes restantes pasen por favor.- dice la mujer y seguimos sus intrucciones.- Bienvenidos todos, soy Menchi, vuestra examinadora para la segunda fase.- explicó la chica llamada Menchi.

-Lo mismo digo, yo soy Buhara.- habló el tío detrás de ella. Entonces todos escuchamos un ruido fuerte.

-Me parece que estás hambriento.- Menchi miró a Buhara.

-No solo hambriento, me estoy muriendo.- replicó.

-Bueno ahí lo tenéis. Esta fase del examen será… ¡COCINAR!- exclama.

-¿Por qué tenemos que cocinar?- pregunta Hanzo poco impresionado.

-Es simple, ¡porque somos Cazadores Gourmet!- contesta orgullosamente. Ahí es cuando los otros aspirantes empiezan a reir y burlarse de ella **[Una elección muy inteligente por vuestra parte]**.

-Solo tengo que mantener la cordura un poco más, puedo hacer esto… espero.- murmuro para mí misma.- ¿Pero cocinar? Puta vida.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunta alguien.

-El ingrediente requerido será puerco.- nos dijo Buhara.

-¿Puerco, es una carne de cerdo?- preguntó otra persona sin mucha idea. _Estos idiotas hacen que me den ganas de suicidarme_ **[Por mi no te cortes. O sí. Bueno, ya me has entendido] **Pensé mientras una marca de fastidio aparece en mi cabeza **[Me gustaría saber cómo son esas misteriosas "marcas de fastidio", porque esto NO es un anime]**.

-Sois libres de usar cualquier especie de cerdo en el bosque. Como veis aquí usaréis estas instalaciones de cocinado para preparar vuestros platos de puerco.- explicó Buhara.- Y ahora, que la segunda fase… ¡COMIENCE!- dijo golpeando su estómago, creando un alto sonido como de gong.

Mis amigos y yo **[Ah, que ahora son tus amigos. Pero cuando Hisoka les estaba pegando tú solo pasabas por allí]** con los otros aspirantes corrimos hacia el interior del bosque para encontrar a los cerdos. Era realmente irritante cuando ellos había aspirantes literalmente buscándolos debajo de las piedras, osea perra cómo de tonta puede ser la gente **[¿Y me lo preguntas tú precisamente?]**.

-Encontrar y cocinar un cerdo parece fácil, lo tenemos hecho.- dice Leorio.

-No realmente, él **[¿Quién?] **ni siquiera ha visto una señal de cerdos en ningún sitio. Además esa mujer, Menchi, ella parece un poco demasiado seria con respecto a su trabajo como para dejar que pasemos todos. Este es el examen de Cazador, ¿recuerdas?- concurrí **[*abre la botella y da un buen trago*]**.

-Estoy de acuerdo, simplemente no parece tan simple.- dijo Kurapika.

Entonces Gon se deslizó por una colina y todos le seguimos. Decidió parar al azar provocando que todos chocásemos los unos contra los otros **[Eso os pasa por seguirle como perritos falderos]**. Gon, entonces Killua, entonces Leorio, entonces yo, y finalmente Kurapika.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?- le regañó Killua.

-Los he encontrado.- dijo Gon simplemente. Miramos a la derecha y vimos cerdos gigantes comiendo huesos **[La visión periférica os funciona regular, ¿eh?]**.

-No me digas…- empezó Kurapika.

-Que son carnívoros.- terminé yo.

Los cerdos se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y empezaron a perseguirnos. Corrimos hacia donde estaban los otros aspirantes, y afortunadamente fueron demasiado lentos como para huir de los cerdos **[¿Afortundamente? ¿Se puede ser más psicópata?]**.

La gente intentó atacarles pero fallaron. Me aparté de en medio y observé lo que estaba pasando. Veo manzanas cayendo en la frente de uno de los cerdos causando que caiga, entonces Gon lo mató.

_Ya veo, así que sus frentes deben ser su punto débil _pienso mientras corro contra los otros cerdos y le pego una patada en la frente. Miré alrededor y vi que los otros lo pillaron y consiguieron también sus cerdos **[Y todos gracias a ti *bebe un poco más*]**. _Ahora es momento de preparar mi plato… oh no_.

Salto en el tiempo (después de que todo el mundo haya suspendido)

**[Vale, por ahí no voy a pasar.**

**Aunque ella no lo explica, como siempre, estos examinadores son muy exigentes con la comida y los platos que han preparado todos los aspirantes no les parecen lo suficientemente buenos, especialmente a Menchi, que se ha sentido herida en su orgullo y quiere darles una lección.**

**Espero que ahora Kayli NO sea la única en pasar la prueba o tendré que matar a alguien *agarra a un niño por el cuello*]**

Así que Menchi suspendió a TODO EL MUNDO. Estaba enfadada porque no podía cumplir las órdenes del jefe y conseguir una licencia de cazador **[Menos mal que no es TAN May Sue *deja escapar al niño*]**.

-¡PARECE UN POCO EXCESIVO SUSPENDER A TODOS LOS ASPIRANTES!- retumbó un alto megáfono. Miramos hacia arriba y vimos un dirigible con el símbolo de la asociación de cazadores. Alguien saltó entonces de él, creando una gran nube de polvo. Cuando se disipó había un viejo allí de pie.

_Isaac Netero, director de la asociación de cazadores. Uno de los mejores usuarios de Nen del mundo. Zeno me habló de él_** [No]**_._

-¿Esperad quién es el viejo?- preguntó alguien.

-Es la cabeza del comité de examinadores, y el resonsable del examen de cazador, el Director Netero.- respondió Menchi **[¿Me puedes explicar para qué me das la misma información dos veces? Si querías hacerte la lista con Kayli no haber metido esta frase, joder]**.

-No es todo tan impresionante.- concurrió Netero.- Ahora me ha llamado la atención que has decidido suspender a todos los aspirantes de este año. Siendo la razón, su renuencia a probar lo desconocido.

-No. Lo siento señor, pero estallé cuando un apirante se rió de los Cazadores Gourmet. He hecho el examen más difícil de lo necesario.- replicó.

-Entiendo, así que comprendes que esto ha sido totalmente innecesario **[¿Por qué estamos escuchando esta conversación? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con un triángulo amoroso? Y, si ya se ha saltado una parte, ¿por qué no saltarse esto también?]**.

-Sí, señor. Es solo que me pongo muy emocional cuando la comida está en juego. No estoy hecha para esta posición, así que debo demitir como examinadora. Por favor deja que repitan la segunda fase.

-No sé dónde vamos a encontrar un examinador en tan poco tiempo. Tengo una idea, puedes continuar siendo una examinadora pero tienes que participar y completar cualquiera que sea el reto que elijas.

-De acuerdo lo entiendo. Sé exactamente qué hacer, vamos a hacer huevos cocidos. Director como has traído un dirigible, ¿te importa llevarnos a todos a la Montaña Partida?

-En absoluto.

**[¿Y el triángulo amoroso para cuándo? Jamás pensé que pediría esto, pero de verdad que me estás aburriendo y estresando a partes iguales. Es que tienes tan poca imaginación que lo único que eres capaz de hacer es copiar lo que pasa en el anime e incluir pequeñas interrupciones lamentables de tu querida Kayli]**

Salto en el tiempo

Ahora estábamos todos en la cima de una montaña que tiene una falla en el centro.

-¿Veis eso ahí abajo? Eso es una telaraña de Águila Araña.- señaló Menchi.- Mirad más allá de la telaraña.

-Ezoz son…- Gon los miró con asombro.

-Ezoz son huevos de Águila Araña, más conocidos como huevos de los sueños. Construyen sus telarañas en lugares pronfundos como este, ayuda a proteger sus huevos de los depredadores.- explicó Menchi.

-Espera no querrás decir-

-Sí puedes apostar que quiero decir eso.- dijo mientras saltaba desde el acantilado hacia la falla. Cayó antes de agarrarse a la telaraña **[Tiene sentido, sí]**. Los aspirantes estaban impactado y preocupados, yo por el otro lado sabía qué estaba pasando **[*vacía la botella de un solo trago y la arroja por la ventana*]**.

-Incluso aunque agarre algunos huevos, ¿cómo se supone que va a trepar de vuelta a aquí?- pregunta Leorio. Entonces Menchi saltó hacia abajo agarrando un huevo, su cuerpo desapareciendo en la niebla mientras cae.- ¿¡Está intentando suicidarse!?

Me burlé de la observación de Leorio **[¿Por qué? Es que, si me pudieses explicar cómo sabes qué está pasando, quizá podría tomarte en serio. Dudo mucho que una chica que se ha criado con una banda criminal tenga conocimientos sobre animales tan exóticos]**.

-En absoluto.- digo. Entonces hay una gran ráfaga de aire empujando a Menchi hacia arriba.

-¡Eso parece divertido!- exclama Killua con asombro.

-Las corrientes ascendentes como esta ayudan a guiar a los bebés de Águila Araña recién salidos del huevo mientras vuelan hacia un lugar seguro.- explicó Netero.

-Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es cocerlo.- dice Menchi mientras aterriza sobre sus pies.

Yo entonces salté del precipicio con mis amigos siguiéndome. Nos agarramos a la telaraña, pero algunos aspirantes continuaban cayendo mientras agarraban los huevos. La corriente ascendente no los había atrapado porque no había viento en ese momento.

_Han muerto igual que vivieron, como idiotas_ **[Pues ya estás tardando en tirarte detrás de ellos]**.

Esperamos un momento pero la talaraña empezó a romperse.

-La telaraña no puede soportar todo este peso.- anunció Kurapika. _Duh _**[El romance]**.

-¡Tenemos que soltarnos!- dijo Leorio.

-¡Todavía no!- le detuve. Fue entonces cuando sentí algo de viento, _es el momento _**[*abre el cajón y saca una segunda botella de vodka que se bebe entera sin respirar*]**.

-¡AHORA!- dijo Gon como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos **[Como ya hemos visto antes, Gon tiene unos sentidos muy agudos y originalmente fue él quien les dijo a los demás que esperasen. Es más, todos los aspirantes, no solo sus amigos, estaban pendientes de él para lanzarse en el momento justo]**.

Nosotros y los otros aspirantes nos dejamos caer justo cuando la telaraña cedió. Agarré un huevo y fui elevada por la corriente de aire ascendente. Cuando aterricé miré a mi alrededor y vi que había algunos aspirantes demasiado asustados como para hacerlo.

Cocimos nuestros huevos, y cuando estuvieron listos era hora de comérselos. Le di un mordisco y fui agradablemente sorprendida por el sabor.

-Ya veo porque los llaman huevos de los sueños.- dijo Kurapika dando otro bocado.

Miré alrededor y vi a Gon compartiendo su huevo con un aspirante que no había conseguido uno. _¿Por qué querría hacer eso?_ Me pregunte **[Porque él es el verdadero protagonista de esta serie y, al contrario que tú, tiene corazón]**.

Nota de la autora: Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo **[Imposible]**. Intentaré continuar esta historia pronto porque la Torre de las Trampas es personalmente mi parte favorita del examen **[A mí me gusta más la parte de la isla]**. ¿Qué características le estoy dando a mi Personaje original, Kayli **[Ninguna]**? ¿Podéis imaginar cómo será en futuros eventos **[Se limitará a mirar lo que hacen otros e intervendrá lo justo y necesario para hacerse la chula]**? Si podéis comentad abajo, me encantaría escuchar vuestra opinión sobre ella **[Traducción: no tengo ni puñetera idea de qué hacer, así que espero que vosotros me solucionéis la papeleta]**. ¡Si os ha gustado entonces por favor votad, comentad, y seguidme para más!

¡Adiós!


	5. Capítulo 5: Mala persona

**Capítulo 5.**

Nota de la autora: Este capítulo se va a parecer más a la versión de 1999 **[Este anime tuvo una revisión ampliada en 2011]**, episodios 11 y 12. Los he encontrado doblados en youtube para vosotros. Os recomiendo encarecidamente que los veáis **[Porque yo no pienso explicar nada de lo que está pasando de manera coherente]**. (Sin embargo los personajes siguen teniendo el aspecto de la versión de 2011.)

(AVISO POR CAPÍTULO LARGO: 2312 palabras **[No has escrito tanto en toda tu vida, ¿eh?]**.)

Punto de vista de Kayli

-Hora de presentarme apropiadamente. Soy Netero, presidente de la asociación de cazadores, y este es mi secretario Beans.- dijo gesticulando hacia el bajito hombre verde a su lado.- Se suponía que yo tenía que aparecer en la última fase, pero como podéis ver todos eso ha cambiado.

-Llegaremos a nuestro destino a las 8:00am en punto, sois todos libres de hacer lo que queráis hasta entonces.- terminó Beans.

-Vamos Gon exploremos el barco.- sugirió Killua.

-Vale.- replica Gon y los 2 se fueron corriendo.

-Tienen mucha energía. Sin embargo yo no, todo lo que quiero hacer es acostarme.- dijo Leorio.

-Igual que yo.- estuvo de acuerdo Kurapika.- Sin embargo todavía hay una cosa que me preocupa **[¿Qué esta historia no vaya a ninguna parte? Porque llevamos seis párrafos y la "protagonista" todavía no a hecho acto de presencia]**.

-¿El qué?- pregunto **[Hombre, ahí la tenemos. Qué entrada tan espectacular, madre mía. Menos mal que está ella aquí para coger el toro por los cuernos]**.

-¿Cuántas fases más nos quedan del examen?- se pregunta.

-En todas las veces que he participado, han sido como 5 o 6.- irrumpe Tompa, yo simplemente pongo los ojos en blanco **[¡Qué momento tan impactante! Lo recordaremos siempre]**.

-Lo que significa que todavía nos quedan 3 o 4.- se queja Leorio.

-Bueno en ese caso deberíamos descansar mientras podamos.- dice Kurapika. Estábamos saliendo **[¿Saliendo de dónde? ¿Del dirigible?] **cuando sentí un escalofrío. Me giré y vi a Hisoka haciéndome gestos para que me acercase. Suspiro.

-Luego os alcanzo tíos, hay algo de lo que tengo que encargarme.- digo.

-¿Estás bien, quieres que yo vaya contigo?- preguntó Kurapika preocupado.

-No estoy bien **[No, si ya]**.- digo. _Ahora tengo que ver qué quiere la alegría de mi vida_ pienso sarcásticamente mientras me voy.

Punto de vista de Leorio

**[Ojo, cuidado, que hemos estado a punto de tener contenido "original" pero la autora se ha sacrificado por nosotros para que continuemos leyendo la misma historia que ya conocemos, pero mal]**

Kurapika y yo nos marchamos a buscar un sitio donde descansar. _Parece muy interesado en Kayli. ¿Le gustará? Hm quizá pueda meterme con él por eso_ sonrio **[¿De verdad crees que un tío que ha estado a punto de morir varias veces en el día de hoy no tiene nada más importante en lo que pensar?]**.

-¿Así que qué piensas sobre Kayli?- pregunto de la nada.

-Parece maja, una buena amiga quizá.- responde. _Allá voy_.

-Sa, y sabes qué también es realmente mona. Esoy pensando en pedirle sa-

-¡Al infierno tú eres **[¿Qué?]**!- me cortó Kurapika. Juro que sus ojos se vuelven escarlata por un segundo **[Me parece MUY fuera de lugar que una persona tan fría y cerebral como Kurapika se vaya a poner así por una tontería semejante, incluso aunque la muchacha le gustase]**. Esto me hace reir.

-Yo… solo estaba- bromeando. Pero… eso lo prue- ba…- digo entre risas.

-¿Huh?

-Te gusta.- digo. Se pone colorado y mira hacia otra parte.- No te preocupes no se lo contaré… Sin embargo sigue estando buenísima.

-¡LEORIO **[No mientas descaradamente]**!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad **[No]**.

Encontramos una habitación con un par de otros aspirantes dentro y ahí es donde decidimos descansar.

**[Bueno, por fin ha hecho algo por sí misma, aunque haya sido una intercambio tonto que solo sirve para hacer que su Mary Sue parezca guapísima]**

Punto de vista de Kayli

_Bueno eso ha sido una tontería, podría haberlo descubierto yo sola._

Flashback **[¡Qué repentino!]**

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto._

_-Illumi quiere hablar contigo.- dijo Hisoka _**[Creo que Illumi ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para ir él solito a hablar con la gente]**_ y me encaré con el Illuminati _**[JA JA JA JA. ¿Qué dices?]**_ en persona._

_-Hay una chica que ha suspendido en la última fase. #111, Anita. Quiere venganza por su padre muerto. Cree que fue la familia Zoldyck y quiere matar a Killua _**[Pues buena suerte, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ya no debe de estar con vosotros al haber suspendido]**. _¿Fuiste tú a quien enviamos para matarle, recuerdas?- explicó._

_-Sa, fue parte de mi entrenamiento. Se dedicaba al comercio creo.- respondo.- Entiendo lo que necesitas que haga, será divertido_** [Dice la que afirma que no le gusta matar, que solo lo hace por la Brigada Fantasma]**_._

Fin **[Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué nos has metido un flashback cuando podrías haber narrado esta parte sin más]**

Estaba caminando por el barco buscando a Kurapika y Leorio cuando los encontré en una habitación con otros aspirantes. Estaban durmiendo, bueno intentándolo con los falsos ronquidos de Tompa.

-Bueno eso no parece muy cómodo.- digo atrayendo su atención.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- replica Kurapika poniéndose de pie junto a Leorio.

-Qué os parece si vamos a darnos una vuelta por el comedor.- bosteza Leorio, y Kurapika y yo estamos de acuerdo.

Punto de vista de Killua

Mientras esta chica Anita estaba contando su historia **[Espera un momento. ¿No nos acababan de contar que esta chica había suspendido? ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Y por qué les está contando su historia? ¿O se la cuenta solo a él? Yo no le contaría mi vida a alguien a quien voy a intentar matar, la verdad]** recordé de lo que estaba hablando. _No sabe que fue Kayli. Quizá debería haber investigado._

Punto de vista de Kayli

Vi a la chica de la que habló Illumi sentada con Gon y Killua, _#111 te he encontrado._

Kurapika, Leorio, y yo escuchamos desde le jos mientras contaba su historia y por qué quería venganza. Cuando hubo terminado Leorio decidió intervenir acercándose a ella desde atrás y flirteando **[Menudo maestro de la seducción]**.

-Sí, si. Es muy triste, por lo que has pasado. Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también voy a ser un cazador así que por qué no unimos fuerzas y hacemos que tus sueños se hagan realidad. Así que vamos a dejar a estos niños y vamos a un sitio más cómodo **[Debo admitir que esto me está pareciendo sencillamente maravilloso]**. Por soy Leorio, por qué no me dices tu nombre **[Porque creo que te ha dado un ictus]**.- susurró seductoramente en su oido.

-Su nombres es Anita, nos acabamos de conocer.- le informó Gon **[Tío, no le cortes el rollo, que ya casi la tenía]**.

-Qué nombre tan bonito, ¿aceptas mi oferta?- preguntó Leorio **[Está centradísimo en su objetivo]**.

-Creo que es una idea terrible. ¡Ahora déjame en paz!- replicó **[Qué maleducada. Kayli, ya puedes matarla, adelante]**.

-Yo temo que no podemos hacer eso. Soy Kurapika, mi objetivo es el mismo que el tuyo, convertirme en un cazador de lista negra **[Es decir, un Cazador que se dedica a asesinar a criminales muy peligrosos]**. Tenemos muchísimo en común así que quizá podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro.- dijo Kurapika **[Uf, Kayli, te acaban de adelantar por la derecha sin poner el intermitente siquiera]**.

-Tíos creo que deberíais marcharos.- dije friamente.- Mira yo soy una buena amiga de la familia Zoldyck. Me entrenaron. Como parte de ese entrenamiento fui enviada a matar a tu papá, yo soy a quien buscas.- expliqué.

Las cejas de Kurapika se elevaron como si estuviese pensando **[Se acaba de dar cuenta de que eres una sucia asesina y de que ya no le interesas para nada. Muy mal jugado, amiga]**.

-Recuerdo aquello.- dijo Killua simplemente.

-Un rumor que oí decía que un joven miembro de la familia Zoldyck estaba presentándose al examen de cazador este año **[1. Nadie sabía que Killua se iba a presentar, esencialmente porque se ha escapado de casa para hacerlo. 2. Illumi va de incógnito. 3. Ella no es miembro de la familia Zoldyck]**. Pero no sabía que la verdadera asesina de mi padre estaría aquí también. Esto es perfecto.- se levantó.

**[Si la idiota de Kayli hubiese tenido dos dedos de frente, lo suyo es que se hubiese hecho la tonta hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para matarla. Durante una de las pruebas del examen, por ejemplo. Así todo sería un "trágico accidente" y no tendría que descubrirse ante nadie]**

-Sip, pero un consejo. Si un asesino es contratado para matar a alguien, hay una gran posibilidad de que, ese persona haya hecho algo para merecerlo.- le dediqué una mirada glacial **[Si después de esta total falta de empatía Kurapika sigue interesado en ella es porque la autora no ha entendido una mierda sobre su personaje]**.

-¡RETIRA ESO!- demandó Anita.

Sacó una daga y volcó la mesa. Kurapika intentó detenerla, pero falló. Corrió hacia mí e intentó apuñalarme pero esquivé su ataque. Se giró y fue atacar de nuevo pero cogí su mano y la posicioné entre sus omóplatos.

Entonces me acerqué mucho para que solo ella pudiese escucharme.

-Ey, cálmate. No voy a matarte porque no me han ordenado directamente que lo haga **[Illumi no está de acuerdo]**. Mis padres también están muertos, pero la venganza está sobrevalorada en mi opinión. Joder, me uní a la gente que mató a mi familia, soy el decimo tercer miembro de la infame Brigada **[¿Qué clase de gilipollas le daría tanta información a alguien innecesariamente? Bueno, ella]**-

-¿Qué está pasando?- me cortó Netero.

-¿Por qué interfieres viejo?- preguntó Killua maleducadamente.

-Normalmente no me involucro en una discusión entre candidatos. Pero en este caso la aspirante 111 suspendió la segunda fase, ni siquiera debería estar aquí **[Eso digo yo]**. Además ni siquiera importa porque un aspirante que ha suspendido una fase jamás podrá derrotar a alguien que ha aprobado.- explicó.

Solté mi agarre de ella y ella suelta su daga. Netero y alguna gente de la asociación de cazadores se la llevaron entonces.

-¿En qué estaba pensando ese **[¿Ese?]**? Que no se iban a dar cuenta de que se había colado en el barco.- comentó Leorio.

-Bueno para ser sincero, si yo suspendiese el examen probablemente haría lo mismo que ella. No hay nada lógico en lo que tiene que ver con la vengaza.- nos contó Kurapika, yo puse los ojos en blanco. _Probablemente debería ir a decirle a Illumi que ya me he encargado de ella _**[No, no lo has hecho]**_._

-Os veo luego tíos tengo que-

-¡Espera un momento!- Leorio me detuvo.

-¿¡Huh!?

-No creas ni por un momento que te vas a ir de rositas.- dijo Kurapika severamente **[GRACIAS]**.

-¿Irme de rositas de qué? Siemplemente estaba siguiendo órdenes. ¿Qué vas a hacer, _castigarme_? Me marcho.- digo marchándome.

-No detente, solo quiero saber qué le dijizte a esa chica. Parece que la calmó un poco.- replicó. Dejé de caminar, pero nunca me giré hacia él.

-Esa información sigue siendo confidencial.- digo caminando de nuevo. Killua me siguió. Nos paramos y miramos por la ventana **[¿Por qué?]**, lejos de los otros.

-Así que qué le dijiste.- preguntó casualmente.

-La verdad, que mi familia esta muerta y cómo yo miembro de la Brigada Fantasma **[Eres la persona más tonta que he conocido jamás. Y mira que me he topado con idiotas]**.- contesté. Killua sabe que soy parte de la brigada, pero nada más **[¿Y qué más necesita saber?]**.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a contar a ese tal Kurapika **[¿Nunca?]**? No quiere venganza **[Esto es una pregunta, pero la autora no sabe escribir]**.

-No planeo hacerlo. Solo le veo es como una amenaza **[¿Qué?]**, incluso aunque probablemente moriría al instante si se acerca un poco a la brigada.

Punto de vista de Gon

Seguí a Killua y Kayli después de que se marchasen. Estaban de pie junto a la ventana hablando. Pero no me gustó su conversación, _no puedo creer que Kayli sea un miembro de la Brigada Fantasma_.

-¿Kayli?- digo. Ambos se volvieron rápidamente con caras impactadas.- Lo he oído todo.

-¡Márchate Gon!- ordenó Killua **[Tiene miedo de que la loca de Kayli le haga daño a su futuro marido]**.

-Así que sabes la verdad, adelante cuéntaselo a Kurapika. Mira lo que me importa.- dijo sus ojos escarlata **[Deja de hacerte la intensita, por favor]**.

-¡He dicho que te marches Gon! ¡Queremos estar solos!- repitió Killua.

-No voy a hacer eso.- digo. Killua estaba a punto de atacarme **[Eso es algo que Killua JAMÁS haría]**, pero Kayli le detuvo.

-De acuerdo quédate.- dijo él girándose **[¿Él? ¿Kayli tiene sorpresa?]**.

-Kayli no se lo voy a contar a Kurapika.- le digo.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque sé que en el fondo de tu corazón él te importa, y tú le importas a él **[Se conocen desde hace menos de un día. ¿Cómo se van a importar? Y más con lo que acaba de pasar. En todo caso, Gon no debería contárselo a Kurapika para protegerle]**. No quiero echarlo a perder **[Ya es tarde para eso]**.- repliqué.

-La amistad estaba condenada desde el principio.- Dice.

-Anita me lo contó todo.- nos giramos y vemos a Netero.- Tú eres de una familia de asesinos **[Netero, que tú eres el mejor amigo de su abuelo, no me seas así]**, y ella es miembro de la Brigada Fantasma.

-Sa, ¿y qué?- pregunta Killua con chulería.

-No hay necesidad de ponerse tan-

-¡Tú eres el que está buscando pelea!- cortó a Netero **[Si esta fuese una buena historia que respetase un mínimo a sus personajes, ahora Netero le humillaría sin esforzarse, aunque también es verdad que Killua jamás habría dicho eso]**.

-¿Qué le va a pasar a Anita?- pregunto.

-Bueno va a recibir algún tipo de castigo, además he revocado su licencia **[¿Qué licencia? Si ha suspendido]**.- me cuenta.

-No hagas eso, ¿tú pudes detenerlo no?- repliqué preocupado.

-Bueno es fácil para ti decirlo… Pero supongo, pero solo si me derrotáis en un juego mío.- contestó.

-No me interesa.- dice Kayli marchándose.

-¿Espera estás segura?- pregunto.

-Sa, no veo ninguna razón por la que deba ayudarla. Además se a ciencia cierta que no vamos a ser capaces de vencerle… He oído historias.- dice y se marcha **[Porque es una cobarde]**.

Punto de vista de Kayli

No tiene sentido jugar a un juego que no puedo ganar. No puedo competir con alguien que es tan rápido como la velocidad del sonido **[La idea es probarse a uno mismo, Kayli. La vida no consiste en ganar a los demás, sino en mejorar]**.

Caminé por el barco hasta que encontré a Illumi y le conté lo que había pasado.

Yo estaba simplemente muy enfadada, mis ojos estaban escarlata. _¿Por qué no la he matado cuando he tenido la oportunidad _**[¿Por qué había otras cuatro personas mirando?]**_?_

Escuché un silbido así que me volví y vi a un aspirante mirándome. _No tengo tiempo para esto_. Pienso mientras uso mi Bala Espiritualy le mato **[Uh, qué malota. Matas a alguien al azar pero no tienes lo que hay que tener para enfrentarte a esa chica. Que, por cierto, si descubren que lo has matado tú, puedes darte por descalificada]**.

-Le has matado.- Dijo una voz. Me giré pa estar cara a cara con Anita **[¿Y esta cómo ha escapado?]**.- ¿¡TUS OJOS!?

-Qué demonios quieres, ya te he dado una oportunidad para vivir.- repliqué friamente.

-Así que finalmente has mostado tu verdadero yo, demonio **[En efecto]**.- levantó su cuchillo, esto me hizo reir.

-¿Demonio? Oh qué equivocada estás **[Dice después de haber matado a un tío que pasaba por allí y no le había hecho absolutamente nada]**, pero me gusta el apodo.- digo. Ella me atacó así que me moví detrás de ella y le di un codazo en la nuca de su cuello **[¿Qué?]** dejándola inconsciente.- Me quedo esto.- digo agarrando su daga.

_Madre mía ha sido una noche larga_. Miro la ventana y veo a Gon intentando quitarle una pelota a Netero. Por lo menos eso creo porque mi visión sigue roja y como borrosa.

_¡Necesito matarla!_

_Pero Gon está intentando salvarla._

_¡La muerte es la respuesta!_

_¡NO!_

Mi mente estaba en guerra y no iba a parar **[A mí que me disculpen, pero ya has demostrado que eres una asesina inmisericorde. Que ahora le perdones la vida a esta chica no va a cambiar nada porque tú eres mala persona, sin más]**. Me mordí el labio inferior de frustración.

-¿Estás bien?- una mano tocó mi hombro. Giré mi cabeza de un latigazo y vi a Killua.- Sé lo que estás pensando, pero… no puedes matarla. Gon no querría eso **[Ay, el amor]**.

-Tienes razón, no sé qué me ha pasado.- clamé y mi visión volvió a la normalidad. Miramos de nuevo a Gon para verle tumbado, así que fuimos a comprobar cómo estaba.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Killua. Entonces Kurapika y Leorio salieron también.

**[Me gustaría recordar que, a todo esto, hay un cadáver y una mujer inconsciente en el pasillo]**

-¿Habéis visto eso? He conseguido que Netero usase sus dos brazos y sus dos piernas contra mí.- dijo Gon entonces se quedó dormido sonriendo.

-Buen trabajo.- susurré.

-¿Qué demonios ha estado haciendo Gon aquí fuera de todos modos?- pregunta Leorio.

-Bueno sé una cosa segura. Fuera lo que fuese él está contento por ello.- replicó Kurapika.

-Ya ves.- estuvo de acuerdo Leorio. Entonces cogí a Gon y fuimos dentro a descansar.

Salto en el tiempo

Salimos del barco pero fuimos dtnidos por Netero y Anita. Le dio las gracias a Gon y dijo cómo no iba a ser castigada gracias a él. Después de eso se iban a marchar pero Killua y yo les detuvimos.

-Un momento.- llamé. Killua le devolvió su pendiente **[¿Qué pendiente?] **y explicó porqué me enviaron a matar a su padre **[¿Y por qué lo sabe Killua? Es que ellos tampoco se paran a pedir explicaciones sobre sus contratos, sencillamente los ejecutan]**.

-Se te… um… olvida esto.- le di de forma encómoda la daga a Anita **[¿De verdad crees que haciendo eso vas a arreglar algo? Que has matado a una persona porque sí, a mí no intentes engañarme]**.

-Eso es raro, así que una ladrona puede devolver lo que se lleva.- dice.- Gracias **[¿Gracias de qué? ¡Que mató a tu padre!]**.

-No hay necesidad de eso, yo uh solo me estaba asegurando de que no me atacases otra vez **[¿Dándole un cuchillo?]**.- repliqué rascando la parte de atrás de mi cuello mirando hacia abajo. Después de eso se marchó con Netero.

-¿Ladrona?- pregunta Kurapika.

-Uh nada.- dije rápidamente marchándome. _Hora de empezar la tercera fase._

Nota de la autora: Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, espero que os haya gustado **[Bueno, por lo menos aquí has metido algo de tu propia invención]**. ¡Por favor, comentad, y seguidme para más!

Además tengo una pregunta para todos vosotros, ¿queréis que incluya las partes extra de la tercera fase de la versión de la historia de 1999, recordáis la cosa del barco hotel **[No, yo vi el anime de 2011]**?

¡Adiós!


	6. Capítulo 6: Eres un fardo

**Capítulo 6.**

Punto de vista de Kayli

Así que resulta que estamos en la Torre de las Trampas, un lugar que me daba miedo porque soy miembro de la Brigada Fantasma y el Director lo sabe **[Si Netero hubiese querido hacerte algo ya lo habrías notado]**. Además tenemos 72 horas para llegar al final. No estaba especialmente de humor **[¿Por qué? Si acabas de quedar en buenos términos con la chica que intentaba matarte]**, incluso me reí cuando un imbécil intentó bajar escalando por el lado del gigantesco edificio y fue devorado **[Eres TAN buena persona]**. Fue putamente hilarante para mí. No voy mentir, no fue una risita mona, sonó directamente malvada **[Me extraña que no tengas cuernos y rabo]**. En este punto solo podía ser 3 cosas depresión, ansiedad, o insomnio **[Yo tengo una cuarta razón en mente: eres mala persona]**.

Así que estoy más que nada caminando alrededor ignorando a todo el mundo, tenía los auriculares puestos escuchando lo que quiera que hubiese en mi lista, no era tan malo **[1. Tú sabrás, es tu lista. 2. Esa no es la actitud apropiada si lo que quieres es aprobar]**. Había pisado en cada azulejo comprobando si hay puertas para pasar, y finalmente encontré una.

**[Como siempre, la autora no ha explicado nada de lo que está pasando, así que haré un resumen rápido para los que no hayan visto la serie:**

**La tercera fase del examen de Cazador es la Torre de las Trampas, una enorme prisión de máxima seguridad que, como su propio nombre indica, está repleta de trampas. La idea es que les dejan en la parte de arriba, que es plana, y tienen que buscar un modo de llegar abajo en un plazo máximo de 72 horas]**

Miré alrededor vi a Gon y a los otros también simplemente caminando alrededor mirando, realmente no me importaba así que salté dentro **[Me gustaría recordar que en el capítulo anterior ya los llamaba "amigos". ¿Qué le han hecho para que cambie de opinión? Nada, pero ella tiene que hacerse la intensita]**. Yo por supuesto aterricé perfectamente sobre mis pies **[Ojalá te hubieses roto las piernas]**. Entonces me di cuenta de que había una pequeña mesa enfrente de la habitación en la que estaba, ¿con 6 relojes en ella **[Tú sabrás]**?

-¡Estás en la habitación de Manda la Mayoría! ¡6 personas van a ir por un camino de votar qué hacer a continuación!- anunció un hombre por el intercomunicador. Mientras explicaba fui hacia la mesa y me puse uno de los relojes.

-Un momento, ¿¡tengo que esperar a que entren 5 personas más cuando puedo pasar esta fase por mi cuenta!?- grité claramente molesta **[No seas cría, por favor]**.

-Tienes razón.- replicó. Gemí y me senté en el rincón de la pequeña habitación **[Se ve que la habitación solo tiene una esquina] **y simplemente escuché música y leí.

**[Me hace "gracia" que la autora ha querido incluir en esta prueba a Kayli y ha pensado que ampliando el número de participantes ya lo tenía todo hecho. Sin embago, la clave de este juego es que fuesen impares, porque así nunca va a a haber un empate y eso va a crear conflicto porque forzará a la minoría a hacer lo que los demás quieran]**

Salto en el tiempo

Así que empecé a escuchar ruidos sobre mí así que supe instantáneamente que alguien estaba llegando a esta habitación **[Uf, qué lista eres, ¿eh?]** así que me guardé el libro. Como un minuto después 4 personas entraron al mismo tiempo en esta habitación. En una inspección posterior veo que es la gente que estaba intentando evitar a propósito, y por supuesto Killua me había visto **[Lo increíble sería que no te hubiese visto, porque se supone que estáis en una habitación bastante pequeña]**.

-Ey Kayli, ¿por qué estás aquí?- pregunta. Así que les explico todo sobre esta habitación con la información que me habían dado y el hecho de que todavía teníamos que esperar a una persona más.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba y todos como que nos separamos e hicimos nuestras propias cosas. Killua jugó con la caña de pescar de Gon, Gon rodó en círculos con el monopatín de Killua, yo leo, y Kurapika y Leorio siemplemente como que se sentaron y esperaron.

Salto en el tiempo

Han pasado como 2 horas y todavía no ha venido nadie. Leorio se estaba enfadando y estaba perdiendo la paitencia. Tenía que admitir que yo era bastante frustrante **[Así es] **pero no monté un numerito como él. Entonces todos escuchamos ruidos sobre nosotros indicando que alguien estaba cerca.

No mucho después de eso alguien cayó en la habitación, cuando conseguí echarle un mejor vistazo veo que es Tompa. _Puedo siquiera salir de este sitio sin matarle… probablemente no_ **[Hoy la autora se ha despertado con el intensito subido y no se da cuenta de que, si le mata, entonces ninguno de ellos superará la prueba]**_. _Suspiro pensando **[¿Qué?]**.

Entonces le dimos un reloj y el altavoz nos dio a elegir si debíamos o no abrir la puerta.

O: 5 – X: 1

**[Como no lo va a explicar, simplemente aclarar que los círculos en este caso equivalen a "sí" y las equis a "no"]**

-¿Vale cuál de vosotros bromistas ha presionado el botón X?- pregunta Leorio molesto mientras la puerta se abre. Suspiré y simplemente continué caminando escuchando a Tompa decir que había sido "un accidente" provocando que Leorio se enfadase e intentase pelearse con él **[Ah, ahora lo entiendo. En el capítulo de hoy, Kayli va a interpretar el papel de Leorio en ese episodio]**.

No llegué muy lejos antes de encontrarme con otra pregunta de "si debíamos ir a la derecha o la izquierda" **[La primera pregunta era sobre abrir o no una puerta; no es para nada lo mismo]**. Apoyé la espalda contra el uro de ladrillos y crucé los brazos mientras esperaba a los demás. Un par de minutos después Killua, Kurapika **[¿Te acuerdas de él? Es el personaje con el que querías iniciar un triángulo amoroso]**, y Gon caminaron hacia mí, no mucho después de eso lo hicieron Leorio y Tompa.

O: 4 – X: 2

**[En esta ocasión, los círculos equivalen a "derecha" y las equis a "izquierda"]**

-¡EY! ¿¡Por qué querríais ir a la derecha!?- gritó Leorio.- Hay que ir a la izquierda, ¿¡qué os pasa!?

Así que Kurapika y Killua explicaron sobre la investigación y tal **[Veo que te importa mucho, ¿eh? En realidad no es nada importante, solo hablaban de estadística]**. Incluso aunque sabía eso **[Obviamente, porque tú lo sabes todo]**, mi razón para escoger la derecha fue un poco diferente y un poco infantil.

-Kayli tú eres lista **[JA JA JA JA. No]**, ¿por qué has elegido la derecha?- preguntó Leorio.

-Porque he elegido el camino "derecho" en la vida **[¿Veis como es tonta?]**.- sonreí antes de ir con los otros. El camino nos condujo a una gran habitación con una plataforma en el medio y al otro lado parecía que había algunos prisioneros **[Una vez más, ella sabe cosas que no tiene sentido que sepa]**, 6 para ser exactos.

Todos llevaban capuchas así que no podíamos ver sus caras. Entonces uno dio un pazo adelante, caminando por un puente para llegar a la plataforma. Cuando llegó allí se le quitaron las esposas. También se quitó la capucha para revelar a un hombre calvo con piel morena, y cicatrices en su cabeza.

-Soy Bendot, un prisionero aquí en la Torre de las Trampas.- dijo. Entonces empezó a explicarnos cómo ibamos a combatir a los prisioneros en combates de 1 contra 1. Necesitamos 4 victorias para continuar.- Yo soy el primero, elijo una pelea a muerte. ¿Cuál de vosotros es lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerme frente?

**[Lo que la autora ha olvidado explicar, de nuevo, es que los prisioneros tienen un incentivo para participar en este juego. Todos ellos cumplen penas de prisión muy altas, así que por cada hora que consigan retenerles allí, se les descontará un año de la condena]**

Los otros continuaban impactados y procesenado lo que acababa de decir. Yo estaba a punto de dar un paso adelante cuando-

-¡Yo lo haré!- repicó Tompa. _No, simplemente… no._ Pensé.

-¿Huh? ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó todo el mundo a su manera **[Me acabo de morir imaginándome a Gon preguntándoselo con marionetas]**.

-Sa, muchos de vosotros tíos no confiáis en mí y siento como que tengo que probarme a mí mismo que somos amigos. Puedo hacerlo.- dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Yo estaba de pie al fondo con Leorio con los brazos cruzados.

-Espero que le pateen el culo.- comentó él.

-Yo también, pero seguro que se rinde.- repliqué **[Ojalá te mueras]**. Tompa estaba ahora en la plataforma, junto con Bendot. Estaban de pie en los extremos. Entonces el combate comenzó.

Tompa se puso en una posición de combate y parecía un poco intimidante, bueno para una persona normal supongo **[Te odio]**. Entonces el tío se lanzó contra Tompa, pero justo antes de que pudiese golpearle-

-¡ME RINDO!- declaró Tompa mientras se ponía de rodillas en una posición suplicante. Eso nos dejó allí estupefactos **[Bueno, no debería haberte dejado estupefacta, ¿no? Quiero decir, tú ya lo sabías. Tú lo sabes TODO]**.

-Sabia elección, vivirás otro día.- dijo Bendot. Después de eso el combate había terminado y Tompa volvió y Leorio le comió la oreja.

Me aburrí así que me senté contra el muro con la cabeza en mis rodillas **[Uy, sí, porque estar en peligro de muerte y no saber si vas a ser capaz de superar el examen es de lo más aburrido]**.

Gon Vs. Sedokan: Gon ganó.

**[¿En serio, tía? ¿Esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer? ¿Sabes qué? Como escritora eres patética, eso ya lo sabíamos, pero es que no sabes ni copiar.**

**Para el que no lo sepa, no todos los enfrentamientos con los prisioneros tienen por qué ser combates. La idea, como ya he dicho, es ganar tiempo, así que muchos les plantean acertijos o retos de habilidad, como ha sido el caso de Gon]**

Ahora era el momento de que Kurapika luchase. Realmente no presté ninguna atención **[Qué triángulo amoroso tan intenso, ¿eh? Sobre todo si tenemos encuenta que uno de los vértices lleva toda la historia sin aparecer]**, simplemente me senté allí, escuchando.

-Oh sa, se me ha olvidado mencionar que soy uno de los cuatro reyes de la Brigada Fantasma.- escuché decir a su oponente. Miré y vi un tatuaje falso en su espalda.

-Puto retrasado.- susurré volviendo a poner mi cabeza abajo. Kurapika lo dejó inconsciente y dijo que "le mataría si habla sobre la Brigada otra vez", o algo así. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

**[Lo que la especial del equipo no explica, es que el tipo al que se enfrentaba Kurapika, que obviamente no tenía nada que ver con la Brigada Fantasma pero usaba ese tatuaje para hacerse el chulo, aprovecha que el combate era a rendición para hacerse el inconsciente durante mucho tiempo y así ganar más horas]**

Leorio Vs. Leroute: Leorio pierde haciendo que esperemos 50 horas.

**[En este caso, la oponente de Leorio era una mujer, su punto débil, y apostó tiempo que deberán pasar encerrados en una habitación sin poder avanzar]**

Killua Vs. Johness: Killua ganó.

**[Esta es la primera vez que el espectador y sus nuevos amigos ven a Killua como realmente es: un asesino. Su contrincante le reta a muerte y él le mata con un solo movimiento, arrancándole el corazón]**

-Parece que es mi turno **[Sí, venga, a ver si haces algo de una puñetera vez]**.- sonreí.

**[¿En serio? ¿Lo dejás ahí? Vergüenza debería darte después de la mierda de capítulo que has escrito, hija de puta]**

Nota de la autora: Aquí tenéis otro capítulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado **[Pues teniendo en cuenta que no ha pasado absolutamente NADA, ya te digo yo que no]**. Además espero que os guste la nueva imagen que he hecho **[¿Seguro que no la has robado como hiciste con el dibujo de Kayli?]**, he invertido mucho tiempo en ella. ¡De todos modos por favor votad, comentad, y seguidme para más! ¡ESCUCHAD A KURAPIKA GENTE! Lol **[Eres tontísima]**.

¡Adiós!


	7. Capítulo 7: El retraso es fuerte

**Capítulo 7.**

**[Antes de empezar, quería deciros que la autora subió este capítulo con una canción, "One of us is going down" de Nightcore. Queda a vuestro critario escucharla o no]**

Punto de vista de Kayli

-Parece que es mi turno.- sonrío mientras me levanto.- Vigílame esto.-digo dándole a Killua mi mochila y marchándome antes de que pudiese decir que no **[Podrías haberla dejado en el suelo y así no molestabas a nadie]**.

-Ten cuidado.- dijo Kurapika preocupado. Yo simplemente continué caminando, ignorándole **[El romance del año, chavales]**. _No necesito su preocupación_ pensé mientras piso la plataforma. El prisionero ya estaba allí esperándome.

-Mirad a quién le ha tocado la pajita más corta.- comentó arrogantemente. Él entonces se quitó la capucha para revelar a un hombre con el pelo negro azabache revuelto que le llegaba a los hombros, tenía ojos esmeralda oscuros, y tenía como el mismo tipo de cuerpo que Leorio.

-Si yo fuese tú tendría cuidado con lo que digo.- repliqué, haciéndole reir.- ¿Así que qué tienes para mí?

-Oh simplemente algo sencillo… digamos…- empezó y sacó 2 cuchillos los sustuvo a la vista.- Un combate a muerte **[No me sorprende, la verdad. Cualquier otra cosa le habría supuesto pensar]**.

-Me parece bien, pero hmm veamos… no tengo un arma **[Vaya por Dios, qué calamidad]**.- actué inocentemente. El hombre entonces sonrió y me lanzó uno de los cuchillos **[No]**. Yo no lo esquivé mientras penetraba mi hombro izquierdo **[¿Cómo pretendes esquivar algo que ya te ha dado?]**, no simplemente di un paso atrás por el retroceso, le miré y sonreí **[Para el que no lo sepa, dejarse golpear intencionadamente es algo típico Hisoka]**.

-¿¡KAYLI!?- grintan Gon, Kurapika, y Leorio preocupados.

-¿Q?- el hombre estaba allí impactado **[Debe de estar pensando "oh, no, le voy a pegar a una retrasada"]**.

-Gracias, eso no solo me ha dado el arma que necesitaba, sino también…- saco el cuchillo y lo inspecciono.- me da alguna información **[La información te la podría haber dado yo desde aquí: ese tío usa cuchillos y tú eres tonta]**.

-¿Cómo es eso?- cuestiona cruzándose de brazos.

-Un par de cosas realmente. Una, que estos cuchillos no están cubiertos con veneno, ni nada como eso **[1. Podría haber envenenado el que no te ha dado a ti o ser inmune a los venenos, igual tú. 2. Para averigüar eso no necesitabas dejar que te clavase el cuchillo. 3. ¿Te sirve siquiera esa información? Es que eres inmune, ¿recuerdas?]**. Y dos, eres horrible apuntando, o debería decir lanzando. Tus ojos estaban clavados en el área donde debería estar mi corazón, pero tu muñeca estaba ligeramente inclinada. Provocando que fallases, por supuesto **[1. Te ha clavado el cuchillo, así que yo no diría que ha fallado. 2. Cuando hago combates, muchas veces miro a un sitio distinto al que planeo golpear precisamente para liar a mi oponente. 3. Esa información tampoco es que te sea de mucha ayuda teniendo en cuenta que vas a pelear con él en un espacio bastante reducido que no da lugar a atacar a distancia. 4. Para darte cuenta de que ha fallado no necesitabas dejar que te alcanzase]**.- expliqué.

-Probablemente tienes razón, pero ese estúpido análisis no importa ahora que estás erida.- replicó. El hombre entonces se lanzó contra mí, intentando apuñalarme pero esquivé su ataque.

Estábamos ahora en lados opuestos de la plataforma.

-Te habría esquivado si supiese que no podía vencerte en este estado **[El problema no es que no puedas vencerle estando herida, sino que esa información no te ha servido absolutamente para nada]**.- informé. Corrí hacia él, cuchillo en mano.

Le dejé esquivar y adelantarme **[*rebusca en el cajón para coger una botella pero ya no le queda ninguna*]**. Cuando estuvo directamente detrás de mí me giré i le apuñalé en la espalda, perforando su pulmón derecho **[¿Qué clase de idiota le daría la espalda a un enemigo?]**. Cayó de rodillas y maldijo de dolor e intentó el coger el cuchillo clavado en su cuerpo, pero no capás.

-Hmm, qué pena. Decir adiós tan pronto, y yo todavía no sé cómo te llamas. Oh bueno. Seguro que vas a morir en ese estado, pero voy mal de tiempo así que tengo que hacer esto rápido **[Y por eso no te he matado directamente con una de mis balas espirituales y ahora te estoy dando un discursito]**.- dije, casi en un tono alegre **[Recordemos que ella NO disfruta matando]**.

Le agarré por el pelo y arranqué el cuchillo. Me quedé de pie detrás de él mientras llevaba el cuchillo a su cuello y cortaba su cuello **[Mira, Kurapika, una mujer que seguro que te puede gustar]**.

Apareció entonces otro puente, conectando con la habitación en la que teníamos que quedarnos 50 horas. Killua me arrojó mi mochila y yo entré delante sin ellos **[Estoy HARTA de esa actitud de chula de mierda que llevas encima]**.

Cuando entré en la habitación vi, 2 sofás, 3 sillas, una mesa de café, una televisión, una estantería, una mini nevera, algunas mantas y almohadas, y un cuarto de baño. Mientras estaba mirando alrededor los otros se unieron.

-Ey Leorio, ¿tienes algos puntos de sutura?- pregunté **[Para ti no]**.

-Sa, un seg.- replicó. Leorio se sentó entonces, abrió su maletín y me dio un botiquín de primeros auxilios **[Leorio habría insistido en curarla él mismo, primero porque es médico y segundo porque así podría verla sin camiseta]**, que incluía puntos de sutura, vendas, desinfectantes, etc.

Respondí con un "gracias" antes de entrar en el baño, cerrar la puerta y echar el pestillo. Entonces me quité la camiseta e inspeccioné la herida.

-Es más profunda de lo que pensaba.- pensé en voz alta. Limpié la sangre, y apliqué los desinfectantes. Después de eso la cosí, y me di una ducha rápida. Me puse pantalones vaqueros negros estrechos, un sujetador deportivo negro, una franela a cuadros roja y negra **[¿Una qué?]** dejándola sin abotonar, y un collar negro **[¿Llevabas toda esa ropa en la mochila?]**.

_Hmm, esto como que enseña mi busto… oh bueno _**[Porque abrocharse la camisa no es una opción]**_. _Pienso mirándome en el espejo. (Tiene una copa 95D xcierto **[1. La copa es solo la letra, que indica si el pecho es más o menos ancho. El número hace referencia a la longitud que tiene que tener el sujetador para rodear la espalda. 2. ¿Y a mí qué me importa?]**)

Miré hacia abajo y me miré las manos. Ver las ampollas de entrenar, me hizo recordar lo duro que había trabajado para llegar tan lejos **[Y luego voy y me dejo alcanzar por un cuchillo]**. Suspiré y las cubrí de nuevo con mis guantes de cuero.

Me cepillé el pelo, y estaba bastante seco en la mayor parte así que decidí salir con los otros.

Punto de vista de Kurapika

Estaba leyendo un libro y escuché una puerta cerrarse. Miré hacia arriba pensando que debía ser Kayli **[¿Y quién más podría ser? Solo ella ha entrado al baño]**, y tenía razón… pero ¿¡LLEVABA UN SUJETADOR DEPORTIVO **[¿Verdad? Nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a una prueba del examen de Cazador así vestida]**!? Me puse carmesí y oculto mi cara en el libro.

_Su cuerpo es alucinante… cálmate Kurapika, se profesional _**[1. Kurapika es de esa clase de persona a la que le atrae mil veces más el cerebro que el físico. 2. ¿Os imagináis que aprovechan estas 50 horas de espera para montarse una tremeda orgía?]**_._ Me reñí a mí mismo mentalmente. Miré hacia arriba para verla devolviéndole sus cosas a Leorio, después de eso se sentó en la silla más lejana a nosotros.

Punto de vista de Kayli

Después de devolverle a Leorio sus suministros médicos, fui y encontré una silla lo más alejada posible del grupo. Ahora podía ser más extrovertida, pero sigue habiendo momentos en que me vuelvo una intrevertida como cuando era niña **[Entendería que eso pudiese pasarte con desconocidos, pero es que ayer estabas tan contenta con esta gente que hasta les considerabas amigos]**.

Abro mi mochila y saco mi portátil, y auriculares **[¿Cuántas cosas llevas en esa bolsa?]**. Me metí en Netflix **[JA JA JA JA. Lo dudo mucho] **para ver si había algo nuevo allí, y yo por supuesto revisé Youtube **[Que estás en una prisión de alta seguridad, pedazo de idiota. ¿De verdad crees que los internos tienen conexión a internet?]**.

Después de unrato los otros empezaron a irse a dormir, pero yo no. Nop, todavía tengo a mi querido amigo el Señor Insomnio. Mientras estaba bajando por Reddit veo a una figura de pie en la oscuridad, cuando la observo, viene y se sienta a mi lado. Miré para ver que solo era Kurapika **[1. Tus sentidos funcionan de puta madre, ¿eh? Te podría haber matado y ni cuenta te habrías dado. 2. ¿Y quién esperabas que fuese? Solo hay cinco personas más en esa habitación, ¿recuerdas?]**.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto sacándome un auricular para así poder seguir escuchando música.

-Deberías descansar, ni siquiera recuerdo que hayas dormido en el dirigible.- dijo y miró mi pantalla.- ¿Qué estás leyendo **[Nada interesante, vete a la cama]**?

-Solamente alguna historia de terror que alguien ha escrito, y realmente no duermo mucho hoy en día.- repliqué.

-No es realmente sano quedarse despierto toda la noche todo el tiempo, deberías porlomenos intentar cerrar los ojos.- me informó. Juro que me sentí como si estuviese siendo aleccionada por Chrollo o algo **[Hombre, por fin reaparece este hombre en la historia, aunque solo sea un segundo]**. Mientras hablaba estaba levantando mi portátil de mi regazo y nos cubrió a ambos con una manta **[Kurapika, yo te quiero mucho, pero estáis sentados en sillas. Eso no puede salir bien]**.

-Estoy segura de que voy a estar bien.- digo mirando de nuevo a la pantalla.

-Simplemente estoy preocupado por ti **[¿Por qué?]**.- bostezó Kurapika y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro **[Él jamás haría eso]**.

-Sinceramente no entiendo por qué porque- paro cuando noto que ya no estaba escuchando sino que ahora estaba dormido **[Hasta tus propios personajes se aburren de la mierda que escribes]**. Vuelvo a leer dejándole descansar en mi hombro. _Puede ser mono a veces supongo, un pena que seamos enemigos. _Supiro.

**[Sinceramente, no entiendo esta historia.**

**Kayli se enteró durante la primera fase, nada más empezar, de hecho, de que Kurapika quiere vengarse de la Brigada Fantasma. Sin embargo, no es hasta la tercera fase que se da cuenta de que eso es un problema y empieza a pensar en él como un enemigo. Mientras tanto, habían sido tan amigos. ¿Qué ha provocado este cambio? Nadie lo sabe]**

Nota de la autora: Aquí está otro capítulo para vosotros. Estoy pasando por mucho ahora mismo en casa y en la escuela así que por favor no me pidáis que actualice pronto ni nada. Prometo que no durará mucho. Además no me voy a tomar un descanso es solo que esos comentarios pueden ser molestos especialmente cuando estoy pasando por otras cosas. Pero aparte de eso espero que os haya gustado **[No, lo siento]**, y adoro escuchar vuestros comentarios positivos **[Que alguien te pida que actualices la historia a mí me parece bastante positivo, pero bueno]**. Por favor votad, comentad, y seguidme para más.

¡Adiós!


	8. Capítulo 8: Esto no avanza

**Capítulo 8.**

Punto de vista de Kayli

Esa noche fue bastante normal supongo **[Tú sabrás]**, excepto por el hecho de que tenía bueno… cierta compañía. Ahora eran las 5:03 am, y por supuesto, yo era la única despierta. Estaba leyendo un libro que había traído conmigo, se llama Himno de Ayn Rand. Chrollo me lo dejó prestado **[¿Qué ven mis ojos? ¿Es este un intento de desarrollar al otro vértice de tu triángulo?]**.

Estaba tan metida en la historia, que no me di cuenta de que Killua se había despertado y y sentado junto a mí a mi izquierda (Kurapika a la derecha) **[Sigo pensando que los sentidos de Kayli son una mierda]**.

-Buenos días.- digo francamente sin mirarle.

-No has dormido como siempre, ¿supongo?- pregunta casualmente con una sonrisa. Le miro.

-¿Quieres algo?- repliqué con tono molesto, su sonrisamiento ampliado.

-Sí, dos cosas realmente,- gruño y pongo los ojos en blanco.- Quiero saber por qué Kurapika está durmiendo ahí mismo **[Como todos, amigos mío]**, y quiero esa tableta de chocolate que tienes en tu bolsa.- termina. Suspiro.

-Lo primero, realmente no tengo ni idea de por qué está aquí **[Imagino que la autora ha querido que tengan un "momento", pero no entiendo cómo no ha caído en que su protagonista es introvertida y muy poco dada al contacto. Lo normal es que se lo hubiese quitado de encima rápido. Por no mencionar que Kurapika no es así]**. Lo segundo no.- vuelvo a leer. Killua hace pucheros y vuelve con el dormido Gon para desperterle. Empezaron una pelea de almohadas y peliarse de mintira. Miro al reloj para ver cuánto tiempo nos queda.

_Humm ¿todavía quedan otras 40 horas? ¿¡LEORIO POR QUÉ ERES TAN PERVERTIDO!? _Grito mentalmente **[Lo que la autora no nos ha contado, para variar, es que Leorio perdió esas horas cuando su oponente, una mujer, le dio la posibilidad de permitir que le tocase los genitales. Sé que no aporta mucho a la situación, pero es por contaros algo, que esto está muy aburrido]**. Me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo, una almohada volando hacia mí. La agarro antes de que pudiese hacer contacto **[Si la has cogido, técnicamente ha hecho contacto]**, y miro ferozmente a Killua.

-¡Killua te dije que no se la tirases a ella!- riñó Gon.

-¡Maldita sea he fallado!- exclamó Killua. Me levanté, provocando que Kurapika caiga y se despierte **[Kayli es la mejor persona que he conocido jamás]**.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- bostezó Kurapika. Le ignoré **[El romance avanza a pasos agigantados]** y miré a Gon y Killua discutiendo. Killua no estaba mirando en mi dirección así que le lancé la almohada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se cayese **[Dudo mucho que puedas tirar a alguien al suelo lanzándole una almohada]**.

-¿¡A QUÉ VIENE ESO!?- gritó Killua mientras se levantaba. Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo antes de volver a sentarme junto al del cabello color miel **[¿Y para eso te has levantado? Podrías habérsela lanzado igual estando sentada]**.

-HABLAD BAJO, HAY GENTE QUE SIGUE INTENTANDO- UGH ¿!¿!QUÉ ES ESE OLOR?!- gritó Leorio mientras Tompa ponía su pie enfrente de la cara de Leorio. Gon y Killua estallaron en risas por la situación, Kurapika se rió, y yo me puse la mano delante de la boca para contener la risa.

-¡Vamos no tiene gracia tíos!- Leorio se sienta.- Bueno ahora estoy levantado, supongo.

Volví a leer y escuchar música en mi teléfono. Los otros también hicieron sus propias cosas. Gon le estaba enseniando a Killua su caña de pescar **[*os mira intensamente y os da un codazo*]**, Leorio estaba tumbado en uno de los sofás, Tompa estaba haciendo lo que fuese, y Kurapika también estaba leyendo.

Punto de vista de Kurapika

_No puedo creer que hiciese eso anoche. ¡No sé qué se apoderó de mí _**[La autora]**_! _Suspiro pensando. _¿Qué piensa de mí ahora _**[Que eres un pagafantas]**_?_

Punto de vista de Gon

Killua y yo estábamos jungando con mi caña de pescar, es divertido estar con él **[La verdadera historia de amor de la serie está aquí mismo, damas y caballeros]**. Solté una risita cuando Killua pescó los bajos de los pantalones de Leorio y tiró de ellos. Pero incluso con esta diversión seguía preocupado y curioso por el hecho de que Kayli es un miembro de la Brigada Fantasma. Tenía curiosidad sobre por qué se habría unido a ellos después de que matasen a su familia **[Porque es una psicópata y se arrima al sol que más calienta]**.

-Estás bien Gon, pareces estar pensando en algo serio.- dijo Killua sacándome de mis pensamientos. _¡Eso es, él conoce a Kayli! ¡Quizá tenga algunas respuestas! _Pienso.

-¿Ey, cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Kayli?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Huh? Esa es una pregunta aleatoria. Bueno, la conocí cuando tenía 9, así que hace 3 años. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo **[Porque la autora no me da otra opción]**?- replica sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-Me preguntaba si sabes algo sobre ella relacionado con la Brigada Fantasma.- susurro para que Kurapika no pueda escucharlo **[Dadas las circunstancias, estáis tentando mucho a la suerte]**. Esto parece activar el interés de Killua **[La última vez que Gon se interesó por el asunto, Killia estuvo a punto de pegarle. ¿Qué es la consistencia? ¿Se come?]**.

-No sé mucho sobre eso pero podemos preguntarle **[Por supuesto]**.- sugiere. Asiento estando de acuerdo. La miro para verla leyendo. _Realmente le tiene que gustar leer _**[O hacerse la interesante]**. Pienso viendo todos los libros junto a ella **[Acabo de caer en que Kayli lleva más de diez horas sentada en la misma silla. Debe de tener el culo hecho polvo]**. Miro a Kurapika solo para encontrar el mismo desastre a su alrededor, yo gota de sudor al ver esto **[¿Qué?]**.

Killua y yo nos levantamos y vamos hacia ella. Cuando llegamos allí yo y Killua **[Killua y yo] **nos sentamos cada uno a un lado de ella.

-¿Os puedo ayudar?- dijo Kayli pasando una página de su libro.

-¿Me estaba preguntando.…?- empecé con una sonrisa. Ella humeó mostrando que se había enterado.- ¿Me puedes hablar de la Brigada Fantasma?- susurré.

-¿Qué es para ti **[¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?]**?- se volvió hacia mí.

Punto de vista de Killua

_¡Sí Gon esto es perfecto! ¡Distráela mientras yo consigo su mochila! _Pienso excitadamente intentando alcanzar la bolsa que contenía la maravillosa tableta de chocolate **[Killua va a lo que va]**.

-Simplemente tenía curiosidad y-

-Sabes qué, te contaré un poco por la bondad de mi corazón **[Ignoraba que tuvieses corazón]**.- dijo Kayli sarcásticamente y se giró hacia mí.- Y Killua… me rindo.- suspiró.

-¡Sí!- dije y rápidamente me comí el delicioso dulce.

Punto de vista de Kayli

_¡Menudo adicto! _Pienso mirando al chico de pelo blanco. Una vez que hubo terminado me giré de nuevo hacia Gon **[¿Te has quedado mirando cómo comía Killua? Eso es raro]**.

-¿Así que qué quieres saber **[¿En serio? ¿Para qué demonios ibas a querer contarle nada sobre tu organización criminal?]**?

-Um…hmmm… ¿Por qué te uniste a ellos exactamente, quiero decir no deberías estar furiosa porque hayan matado a tu familia como Kurapika **[No, Gon, eso solo le pasa a la gente normal]**?- preguntó en un susurro bajo.

-Bueno mi familia no era como la suya. No se preocupaban por mí y nunca me prestaban atención **[Ah, amiga, eso es lo que te duele, ¿verdad?]**. Esa noche cuando conocí a la Brigada, me di cuenta de que no querían matarme **[A todo esto, seguimos sin saber por qué Chrollo sabía que ella existía]**. Querían que fuese una de ellos, me hicieron sentir especial **[¿Se puede ser más básica?]**. Así que por eso les dije que sí a su oferta, y desde entonces me han tratado como familia.- expliqué en un tono callado.

**[Hago un breve paréntesis para recalcar que los motivos de Kayli son egoístas y totalmente superfluos. Dice que su familia no se preocupaba por ella, pero está claro que le daban de comer, la vestían, le dieron una educación… Lo que le pasa a esta idiota es que necesita desesperadamente ser el centro de atención]**

-Dios debo parecer tan egoísta…- terminé y me di un golpe en la cara **[1. No cambies de renglón cuando continúa hablando el mismo personaje. 2. Es que lo eres, bonita]**.

-¡Yo no creo que seas egoísta Kayli!- exclamó Gon **[Lo que creo es que eres una hija de puta]**. Le miré con una expresión impactada y ligeramente confusa.- Quiero decir todo lo que necesitabas era un poco de cariño en tu vida en ese momento así que una vez que tuviste esa oportunidad, la cogiste.

**[Mirad, no puedo con esta tía.**

**El motivo por el que se fundó la Brigada Fantasma es, ni más ni menos, que todos sus integrantes necesitaban afecto y un propósito. La diferencia fundamental con la ingrata de Kayli es que todos ellos eran niños abandonados en la peor ciudad del mundo, un vertedero de objetos y humanos. Apoyarse los unos en los otros les hizo fuertes, así que entiendo perfectamente por qué decidieron seguir a un líder carismático y tomar esa vida.**

**Kayli, sin embargo, es una psicópata narcisista con una necesidad patológica de atención]**

-Hmpt, supongo que tú razón con eso.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando todo de repente mi teléfono sonó. Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo para ver que sorprendentemente era Chrollo el que me llamaba **[¿No sois una familia? ¿Qué hay de raro en que te llame?]**.

-Habla del diablo y te llamará.- murmuré para mí misma mientras respondía su llamada **[Que NO cambies de PUTO renglón si sigue hablando ella]**.- ¿Hola?

-Ah sí, hola Kayli **[JA JA JA JA. Se ha equivocado al marcar]**. ¿Qué tal te está yendo el examen **[Pues podrían haberla matado perfectamente por esta llamada si hubiese estado en otra situación, ¿eh?]**?- dijo en su habitual tono sin emoción.

-Es bastante fácil debo decir. Llegué a la tercera fase en un momento **[Ah, y he dejado que me claven un cuchillo]**.- replico.

-Muy bien, simplemente quería asegurarme porque el localizador de tu teléfono dice que estás en la Torre de las Trampas **[1. ¿En qué cabeza cabe que puedas monitorizar a alguien desde el exterior en una cárcel de alta seguridad? 2. Soy tan inteligente que creo que Kayli puede estar en prisión pero seguro le dejan tener su teléfono]**, la prisión que es propiedad del famoso cazador de lista negra.

-Oh no todo está bien, es solo unaparte de esta fase. ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto.

-Sí eso es, te dejo volver a lo que estabas haciendo antes. Adiós.- terminó Chrollo y colgó **[JA JA JA JA. El otro vértice de la relación pasa de ti como de la mierda, Kayli. ¿Y dices que éste es como parte de tu familia? Porque yo veo que te ha llamado más de DIEZ horas después de que entrases en la cárcel]** dejándome alli confusa. _Eso ha estado muy fuera de lugar por su parte_ pienso **[Te ha dolido, ¿eh?]**.

Nota de la autora: ¡Aquí está otro capítulo y FELIZ HALLOWEEN! Muchas gracias por leer, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre las acciones de Chrollo, ¿por qué ha llamado a Kayli exactamente **[Porque le ha preocupado quedarse sin un miembro del grupo, nada más]**? ¡Contádmelo en los comentarios y veremos si tenéis razón en futuros capítulos **[Tú lo que quieres es que te escribamos la historia]**! ¡Si lo habéis disfrutado entonces por favor votad, comentad, y seguidme para más!

¡Adiós!


	9. Capítulo 9: Tonta hasta el final

**Capítulo 9.**

Punto de vista de Kayli

Tras la llamada, simplemente les di a Gon y Killua alguna información general sobre la brigada que todo el mundo puede encontrar en una Wiki **[Es la forma más cutre que he visto jamás de evitar darnos información]**. Cuando eso terminó volvimos a hacer nuestras cosas por separado.

El resto del tiempo en esa habitación simplemente leo y ocasionalmente le enviaba mensajes a Shal **[¿A quién?]** sobre cosas aleatorias. A veces miraba hacia arriba para ver a Kurapika mirándome antes de girarse **[Sigo sin entender por qué está tan obsesionado con ella. Aceptemos que le parece atractiva. ¿Qué más tiene? Ha visto que es fría, sádica y no tiene remordimientos]**, pensé que era como raro pero aun así le ignoré **[Para variar]**.

Salto en el tiempo

Finalmente era el momento de dejar esa maldita habitación. Teníamos como 10 minutos más así que recogí mis cosas y me abotoné la camisa **[Ah, ahora sí, ¿eh? Pero mientras tanto has ido enseñando canalillo a todo lo que das]**. La puerta se abrió y Gon salió corriendo.

Inmediatamente allí había dos puertas esperándonos, pero lo raro era que no había nada sobre lo que votar.

-COMO SEGURAMENTE YA HABÉIS DEDUCIDO **[¿De verdad crees que esta gente es capaz de pensar mucho? Mírales. Si el más inteligente del grupo está demasiado concentrado en su pene]**, ¡EN ESTA TENÉIS QUE ELEGIR! ¡NO HAY QUE VOTAR! ¡ELEGID A UN MIEMBRO DE VUESTRO GRUPO PARA IR POR LA PUERTA DERECHA MIENTRAS QUE LOS DEMÁS VAN POR LA IZQUIERDA!- explicó Lippo y yo sonreí.

-Yo lo haré.- declaré.- Es solamente otro camino hacia abajo, ¿no?

-¡CORRECTO!- contestó a través del altavoz.

-Bueno, os veo al final.- les dije adiós con la mano mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-Espera no puedes hablar en serio Kayli.- dijo Kurapika.

-¡Sa debería ser Tonpa quien fuese por ahí abajo **[¿Por qué? Si ella quiere ir sola, como ya ha demostrado en varias ocasiones, dejadla en paz. Esto es un examen y lo único que os interesa es llegar al final]**!- añadió Leorio y Tonpa le miró.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión, nos vemos.- repliqué y crucé la puerta antes de que pudiesen decir nada más. Se cerró detrás de mí y escuché cómo se bloqueaba **[¿Qué es esto? ¿Contenido original? No me lo puedo creer]**. Las luces se encendieron y al final de la habitación había dos hombres grandes.

-Hola.- dijo uno de ellos.- Somos los hermanos Bashton, los famosos asesinos de los que has debido oir hablar **[Somos muy famosos, ¿quieres un autógrafo?]**. Hay una escalera hacia el final detrás de nosotros y-

-Sé quiénes sois, ¿puedo simplemente mataros y marcharme ya?- le corto con un tono molesto **[De verdad que no la soporto, ¿eh?]**.

-¡Tuyo un poco chulita **[No te haces una idea]**! ¡Qué te parece si te callo la boca!- gritó el otro mientras ambos se lanzaban contra mí.

-Tch.- escupí mientras les disparaba a ambos con una expresión neutra en mi cara. Sus cuerpos se quedaron inertes y cayeron muertos **[Qué acontecimientos TAN emocionantes, ¿eh?]**.

-Bueno hermanos Bashton acabáis de conocer a un miembro de la Brigada Fantasma **[Que no cambies de renglón cuando habla el mismo personaje, coño]**.- susurré pasándolos de largo y yendo hacia la puerta que habían estado custodiando. Tampoco mentían, allí había una larga escalera que llevaba todo el camino hacia abajo. Corro y me salto escalones conforme bajo **[Nos harías un favor a todos si pisases mal y te partieses el cuello]**.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alcancé una puerta que se abrió para mí.

-¡La aspirante 43 es la decimoséptima en aprobar!- anunció el altavoz. Miré alrededor y vi a Hisoka construyendo un castillo de naipes y sonreí.

_Soy malvada_ pensé mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Ey Pennywise puto gilipollas **[Vuelve a mencionar a Penny en mi presencia y te mataré con mis propias manos, ¿estamos?]**, ¿¡por qué no estás en la alcantarilla!?- grité mientras tiraba de una patada el castillo que estaba a punto de terminar **[Estás muerta. No, en serio, esto supera todos los límites de lo que Hisoka está dispuesto a soportar, incluso aunque sea una colega]**. Todos los aspirantes me miraron impactados.

-Qué madura- suspiró con un poco de ansia de sangre. Podía decir que estaba molesto y quería matarme pero el jefe le mataría así que no lo hizo.

**[Esta GILIPOLLAS, porque no hay otra palabra para describirla, no ha entendido NADA sobre Hisoka.**

**Hisoka es un espíritu libre que vive por y para sí mismo. La Brigada Fantasma le importa una mierda y solo se unió a ella para tener la oportunidad de pelear contra Chrollo. Si tú fueses TAN importante como para que Chrollo quisiese partirse la boca con él a pecho descubierto, Hisoka ya te habría matado hace mucho tiempo. Además, ha matado por muchísimo menos.**

**Por no mencionar que no podrías tirar su castillo de naipes ni queriendo por una de sus habilidades]**

-Sé que lo soy.- repliqué con una sonrisa falsamente inocente y me senté a su lado. Hisoka recogió las cartas y podía decir que estaba irritado.

-Kaily deja que vea tus brazos.- dijo volviéndose hacia mí. Le miré confusa pero lo hice de todos modos **[Córtale los brazos, por favor. Se los cortaste a un tío por chocarse contigo y no pedirte disculpas. POR FAVOR]**. Hisoka los agarró y giró mis brazos así que mis muñecas estaban hacia arriba, después de eso recogió mis mangas hasta mis codos.

-Recuerdas lo que hice por ti hace un par de semanas.- preguntó el mago mientras pasaba pasaba sus dedos sobre mi muñeca. Miré hacia abajo mientras pensaba **[Es tan tonta que es incapaz de recordar un favor que le hicieron hace dos semanas]**.

Flashback

_Estaba en mi habitación en el viejo edificio en el que estaba la brigada._

_-Hmm no parece haber nadie por aquí.- pienso en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia mi vestidor y sacaba una navaja _**[Oh no]**_._

_-Al menos no tengo que preocuparme por que me pillen _**[QUE NO CAMBIES DE RENGLÓN SI HABLA LA MISMA PERSONA, JODER]**_.- suspiré y puse la navaje en mi muñeca y la corté _**[1. Ah, esperad, que Kayli es tan tonta que no recordaba que había intentado suicidarse. 2. ¿Y esto a cuento de qué viene? ¿Es solo otra forma de intentar llamar la atención? Porque, según tú, la Brigada Fantasma te da todo el amor que te faltaba con tu verdadera familia]**_._

_-Lo mismo que la última vez… no siento nada, ¿por qué?- pregunté cortando de nuevo. Empezaba a enfadarme…No me sentía humana _**[Porque no lo eres, hija mía. Y mira que hay gente de moral laxa a tu alrededor, pero es que tú te llevas la palma]**_. La tortura a la que me habían sometido durante mi entrenamiento había dejado mis nervios dormidos. Continué cortando, una, y otra vez._

_-¡Se normal _**[¿Por qué no empiezas a ser normal respetando LOS PUTOS RENGLONES, NIÑATA DE MIERDA]**_!- dije dándome un último corte. Fue más profundo, casi podías ver hueso.- Tch.- Lancé mi cuchillo a través de la habitación. Me senté en la cama simplemente dejando que mis brazos sangrasen, no precupándome si moría. Escuché la puerta abrirse, mis ojos se abrieron mientras me giraba para ver a Hisoka._

_-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté con un tono molesto _**[Molesta me tienes a mí CON LOS JODIDOS RENGLONES, HIJA DE MIL HIENAS SARNOSAS]**_. Su cara cambió mientras se daba cuenta de que mis brazos estaban chorreando sangre. El hombre corrió hacia mí y empezó a tender mis heridas._

_-¿Por qué te harías esto a ti misma _**[Dice el que se dejó cortar los brazos para putear a un contrincante]**_?- cuestionó Hisoka intentando hacer que la sangre parase. Suspiró y usó su Textura Engañosa para hacer piel nueva _**[Eso no cortaría la hemorragia, ¿eh? Hisoka puede cambiar la apariencia de cualquier material para hacer que se parezca a lo que él quiera. Sin embargo, esa "piel" que te está poniendo por encima no va a reparar las venas, nervios, tendones y carne que has cortado. Es una habilidad cosmética]**_._

_-¿Por qué no?- repliqué intentando mantener mi compostura fría._

_-Kayli… las arañas necesitan un cuerpo, y tú eres irremplazable _**[¿Por qué? Si no aporta nada. Además, a Hisoka se la sudaría TANTO este drama]**_.- Explicó levantándose y mirándome hacia abajo._

_-Tú no eres ni un miembro real, ¿por qué deberías preocuparte _**[Tú no deberías saber eso]**_?- le espeté de vuelta._

_-De un modo extraño todos nos preocupamos por ti, te guste o no. Y mientra no te vuelvas a cortar, este será nuestro pequeño secreto.- me dijo Hisoka y empezó a marcharse.- Además no necesitas esto.- añadió llevándose un paquete de cigarrillos de mi propiedad y se marchó _**[Hisoka haciendo de padre. Creo que no voy a ver nada más absurdo en toda mi vida]**_._

_-Tch como sea, los Transmutadores son buenos mentirosos _**[¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada? Y, para el que no lo sepa, Hisoka es transmutador y esa teoría es de su cosecha]**_._

Fin

-Sa me acuerdo.- le dije. Hisoka sonrió y retiró el pañuelo insuflado de nen de mis brazos revelando las cicatrices que quedaban **[Es imposible que ya tengas cicatrizado un corte así en tan solo dos semanas, y menos sin haberlo cosido]**.

-Nunca me contaste la razón- Su sonrisa se amplió examinando las cicatrices, realmente eran bastantes. Miré hacia abajo y me mordí el labio un poco nerviosa.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- le espeté y aparté mis brazos, bajando las mangas de mi franela para cubrir mis cicatrices.

-Solo intento ayudar querida- dijo Hisoka en su voz como cantando. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y me alejé de él.

**[Si la autora fuese mínimamente inteligente, esta escena en realidad no iría sobre Hisoka preocupándose por Kayli, que es lo que ella pretende, sino que dejaría caer sutilmente que la está amenazando]**

Salto en el tiempo

Illumi y Hisoka estaban jugando juntos a las cartas mientras yo leía libros online **[A mí me encanta leer, pero esto ya roza el absurdo. Que te has pasado 50 horas seguidas leyendo. ¿De verdad que no te apetece hacer alguna otra cosa?]**.

-Kayli, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dormiste por última vez?- preguntó Hisoka sin mirarme.

-Como dos semanas creo **[Eso no te lo crees ni tú]**.- replico sin levantar la vista de mi teléfono. _Dios, ¿cuándo terminará esta fase?_ Me pregunté a mí misma mentalmente mirando el tiempo para ver que solo quedaban 9 minutos.

-Eso definitivamente es malo para tu salud **[Así es]**\- comentó mirando también al reloj.- No parece que esos ami- miro al mago.- Perdón, aliados tuyos vayan a conseguirlo…Se me olvidaba que no te gustaba esa palabra **[Pero si ella misma la ha usado hace unos capítulos, ¿qué me estás contando?]**.- concluyó Hisoka.

-Mi salud no te incumbe, y no es mi problema si aprueban o suspenden…- dije volviendo a leer.

**[Me hace mucha gracia que estén hablando con tanta ligereza de si aprueban o suspenden cuando el hermano mayor de Killua está con ellos. Un poquito de consideración, chicos]**

Unos minutos después una puerta se abrió para revelar a Gon, Killua, y Kurapika un momento después Leorio y Tonpa les siguieron también peleándose por algo. Recogí mis cosas y me puse mi mochila viendo que la tercera fase estaba a punto de terminar.

Nota de la autora: Hola a todos, siento la espera…Mi ordenador se estropeó y me he estado preparando para los exámenes finales así que no he tenido tiempo. Si alguna vez necesitáis contactarme para preguntarme por un nuevo capítulo enviadme un mensaje a mi instragram hxh_scarlet_kurta o siempre podéis ir a mi página de arte psychotic. **[Me apasiona saber que esta chica dibuja pero ha sido demasiado vaga como para hacer una imagen de su propio personaje]** espero de verdad que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo, por favor votad, seguidme, ¡y comentad si os gustó!

¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!

Además me gustaría hacer notar que no estoy intentando hacer a Kayli demasiado poderosa **[Dice mientras mata a dos personajes en menos de un segundo]**. Su fuerza bruta (sin sus ojos escarlatas **[El tema de los ojos no le da ningún poder, ¿eh?]** o nen) es realmente muy poca. Simplemente tiene una habilidad rápida que la hace parecer demasiado poderosa pero no lo es… ¿vale **[Pero si hasta tú misma sabes que estás mintiendo]**? (Además lo siento si os habéis ofendido cuando se ha cortado **[Tranquila, eso es algo que las protagonistas intensitas suelen hacer]**…)

Además intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo tan pronto como me sea posible, sin embargo no sé cuándo será eso **[En esta década no, desde luego]**…

¡Adiós!

**[Y así, amigos míos, es como acaba esta historia de una vez y para siempre.**

**Este último capítulo fue publicado el 12 de Diciembre de 2017, así que podemos dar por sentado que esta chica no va a continuar escribiendo. Tampoco es que nos estemos perdiendo demasiado, ¿verdad?**

**Lo cierto es que ha sido un trabajo un poco frustante porque este anime me ENCANTA y lo ha maltratado todo lo que ha querido y más con una protagonista insulsa, cero tramas interesantes y una comprensión paupérrima de los personajes y el mundo en el que se desenvuelven. Había MUCHAS cosas que comentar sobre los fallos que ha tenido pero, como no es una serie muy conocida, he preferido señalar lo más obvio para poder explicar mejor de qué va la cosa.**

**Además, me gustaría recordar que esto estaba planteada como un triángulo amoroso entre Kayli, Kurapika y Chrollo. ¿Dónde está ese romance? ¿Qué sabemos realmente de los dos pretendientes? ¿Qué cosas tienen en común con Kayli y por qué podrían estar enamorados? Es un misterio, porque en realidad hemos pasado muchísmo más tiempo con el resto de personajes, especialmente con Hisoka.**

**Como no me gusta quedarme sin un final, quiero pensar que Kayli fue brutalmente asesinada por los hermanos que le impedían el paso y que todo lo que ha pasado después ha sido producto de su imaginación mientras agoniza en un charco de su propia sangre. De hecho, con la poca imaginación que ha demostrado tener, no es de extrañar que su alucinación sea tan sosa.**

**En fin, si os ha gustado esta historia no olvidéis husmear en mi perfil para encontrar verdaderas joyas de la literatura contemporánea.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!]**


End file.
